Squelettes poussièreux qui traînent dans mon ordi
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Voilà quelques histoires commencées, généralement d'une dizaine de pages, que je n'ai jamais eu envie de continuer! Si vous voulez les continuer, libre à vous mais prévenez-moi d'abord! Bonne lecture.
1. En premier

**Hello! Bonjour tout le monde! Ici, ce ne sera pas comme mon recueil de défis, j'ai juste décidé de publier tout ce qui traînait depuis trop longtemps dans mon ordi et que je n'avais pas envie de développer! Si vous voulez continuer ces trucs, libre à vous! (Prévenez-moi quand même!) Il faut pas s'étonner si je m'arrête au beau milieu d'une phrase, c'est parce que j'ai eu la flegme sur cette histoire et que je l'ai toujours! Bonne lecture quand même, Shadow.**

**PS: ce sont généralement des histoires assez courtes, entre une et quinze pages.**

**_Enfer _: Harry est accusé de meurtre (alors qu'il est innocent), un rêve le fait s'évader d'Azcaban.**

**_Vérité _: où Harry n'est pas le fils de Lily et James.**

**_Trois temps _: Harry part involontairement dans le temps, et se retrouve au temps des fondateurs.**

**_Le jour où ils sont venus me chercher _: Harry se retrouve involontairement autre-part.**

**_Cinq gosses _: au départ, j'avais prévu de développer puis j'ai abandonné. **

**_Les enfants Potter _: c'était ma 1ère fic, écrite il y a plus de trois ans. Je ne la trouve pas super, tout se passe trop vite. J'ai encore un brouillon écrit, où l'histoire est vers sa moitié (là, elle est à peine commencée).**

**_Qui aurait pu croire ça? _: j'émettais l'hypothèse qu'Harry aurait deux cousines, filles de Voldemort.**

**_Poudlard, théâtre de ma vengeance : _Mélodie s'est faite attaquer par des vampires avec ses soeurs, voici un an. Celles-ci sont mortes, et elle a juré de les venger. Elle a déjà tué celui qui l'a attaqué, et vient de retrouver les assassins de ses soeurs: ce sont deux élèves de Poudlard...**

**_Filia Remi Lupini:_ Au départ, ça devait être un gros truc bien bidon où Harry est le fils de Lily et Sirius, où il se fait adopter à 5 ans par les Malefoy avec une autre enfant du même âge, Tina. J'ai abandonné après le deuxième chapitre, et puis, quelle originalité dans le titre de la fic!**


	2. Enfer

**Enfer**

**Prologue**

Sept ans ! Cela faisait sept longues années qu'il gisait ici. A Azkaban.

_Dossier n°3867_

Innocent.

_Nom et prénom du détenu : Harry James Potter_

Coupable.

_Date d'arrivée : 2 août 1997_

Jugé coupable.

_Date de la dernière visite médicale : 7 août 2004_

Alors qu'il était...

_Verdict de la Cour : perpétuité à Azkaban._

Innocent.

**Chapitre 1**

Mme Weasley était une personne consciencieuse. Les choses la surprennaient rarement. Elle était réfléchie et se méprennait peu souvent, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

Elève (je veux dire par-là avant l'université ou les études supérieures), elle était sortie première de sa promotion, étudiante, elle avait suivi un nombre impressionant de cours, tout en restant la meilleure.

Aujourd'hui, elle était mariée, avait déjà un petit garçon, et elle travaillait au bureau international des lois magiques. Sa situation financière se portait très bien, de même que son couple.

Autant dire qu'elle était comblée. Pourtant ce matin, quelque chose d'inabituel allait se passer.

Son mari arriva en courant et en dérapant sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

-Chérie, lis ça ! dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Intriguée, elle prit le journal et commença à le lire. Rien que le titre la fit frémir :

_**UN DANGEREUX CRIMINEL EVADE**_

Elle releva la tête vers son mari et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que c'est _lui_ ?

Son mari répondit par l'affirmative, et elle pâlit soudain. Elle reprit sa lecture de l'article, bien que ces mains tremblaient :

_Le célèbre détenu, Harry Potter, dit le Mercenaire, anciennement connu sous le nom du Survivant, s'est échappé hier soir de la prison d'Azkaban. Ce fait mémorable s'est déjà produit il y a 11 ans, exploit réalisé par le meurtrier légendaire Sirius Black (célèbre pour avoir tué treize personnes -douze moldus et un sorcier, Peter Pettigrow- avec un seul sort, peu après avoir vendu Lily et James Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, causant ainsi leur mort). Maintenant son filleul, Harry Potter réussit à refaire l'exploit. S'agirait-il d'un secret de famille ? Tous ce que peuvent dire les aurors chargés, avec les détraqueurs, de garder la prison dite « inviolable et dont il est impossible de s'échapper », c'est que hier soir, pendant la ronde de 22H d'un des aurors, le prisonnier était toujours là, et ce n'est que pendant sa ronde de 23H, un auror s'est rendu compte que le prisonnier avait disparut. Il s'est empressé de prévenir les autres aurors et les détraqueurs, mais après une nuit de fouille, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Même pas le moindre petit indice permettant de savoir comment Potter s'est échappé. Nous mettons la population en garde et si quelqu'un aperçoit le prisonnier, le numéro qu'il faut contacter ou le service qu'il faut prévenir se trouve ci-dessus de l'article. Nous vous rappelons pourquoi Potter s'est retrouvé en prison : il a été reconnu coupable d'avoir assassiné Neville Longdubat, Ginny Weasley, ainsi que trois moldus : Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley. Pétunia étant la soeur de la mère de Harry Potter, faisant ainsi de Vernon et Dudley Dursley son oncle et son cousin. Nous recommandons principalement aux anciennes connaissances d'Harry Potter la prudence, sachant qu'il connaissait personnelement toutes les personnes précédemment citées._

_Brian Mc Gregor, reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

Hermione Weasley (quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas devinez que c'était elle !) était plus pâle que la mort suite à la lecture de cet article. Son mari pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner dans sa tête. Il la regarda d'un air inquiet puis elle reprit ses habitudes de maîtresse de la maison et se leva d'un bond :

-Ronnie, tu vas au Ministère voir si tu peux dégoter des infos sur l'évadé, moi je m'occupe de mettre Maxime (leur fils) en sécurité et je vais placer des charmes autour de la maison. Allez ! Dépêche-toi !

Ronald Weasley hocha la tête puis sortit de la maison en courant, et quand il eut atteint la limite des barrières anti-transplanage placées autour de la maison, il transplana au ministère.

Hermione prépara la valise de son fils de quatre ans d'un coup de baguette magique, le prit dans ses bras et partit par la cheminée chez ses parents.

Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Et sommeil aussi...

Mais il s'en fichait, il avait réussi et avait quelque chose d'important à faire, une mission à accomplir. Il se dirigea vers Godric's Hollow...

Au ministère, c'était l'effervescence. Ron courut presque jusqu'au bureau des aurors, et dut jouer des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'au bureau de leur chef, Kingsley Shackelboot.

-Kingsley, il y a du nouveau ?

-Ah, Ron ! J'avais besoin de toi, justement

-Réponds à ma question.

-Très bien. Rien de nouveau, le service est constamment en alerte. Ca ne s'est plus vu depuis Black ! Tiens, j'ai réussi à avoir une photo récente de lui !

Le chef des aurors lui remit une photographie, et Ron ne put retenir un frisson de peur.

Son ex-meilleur ami était méconnaissable. Un visage émacié, la peau tirée sur les os, les cheveux sales, qui pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage jusqu'au épaules. Et la célèbre cicatrice... qui était toujours présente. Seuls ses yeux semblaient vivants, sur ce visage qui aurait pû appartenir à un cadavre (nda : la seule différence : les yeux + le fait que le visage est pas bouffé par les asticots... ). Les yeux verts émeraudes, qui faisaient craquer les filles, étaient maintenant ternes, vides, bien qu'habités par une étrange lueur, mélange de folie, de haine, de désespoir et de dégoût.

Ron retient un hoquet de dégoût, et rendit la photographie à Kingsley.

-Tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Evidemment, je te signale que tu es sur la liste des personnes à protéger, ainsi qu'Hermione et Maxime.

-Parfait.

Ron salua le chef des aurors, puis repartit par la où il était entré.

**Le lendemain, dans la soirée.**

Il avait réussi !

Il était à Godric's Hollow, son rêve était précis, il devait se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère.

_**Flashback : le rêve**_

Il se retourna inconsciemment dans son sommeil, qu'il avait agité.

_Il marchait –ou flottait, il ne savait vraiment- vers l'endroit d'où provenait un peu de lumière. _

_C'était la nuit, tout était calme. Il put lire un panneau indicateur : Godric's Hollow. La lune était pleine ce soir. Il suivit la silhouette encapuchonnée, il savait parfaitemment qui c'était._

_La silhouette l'amena devant une maison, et sortit sa baguette._

_-Alohomora ! prononça la mystérieuse silhouette d'une voix un peu rauque, mais surtout glacée à vous en donner des frissons._

_La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir..._

_Voldemort éclata d'un rire suraigu et James, dans sa précipitation, trébucha. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui et susurra, d'une voix presque doucereuse :_

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_Et le corps de James Potter s'affala complétement sur le plancher. Il avait cessé de vivre._

_Voldemort enjamba le corps (Harry le suivit) et monta à l'étage. Il ouvrit avec fracas la porte où il était indiqué « Harry » et la femme présente dans la pièce se retourna brusquement, un bambin à peine âgé serré contre elle._

_-Voldemort, siffla-t-elle._

_-En effet ma chère. Auriez-vous l'obligence de vous pousser sur le côté ?_

_-Jamais !_

_-Je m'en doutais. Le problème est, vois tu, que l'enfant doit disparaître. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, tu comprends ? Tes parents ne me le pardonneraient pas. Mais cet enfant doit disparaître, sinon je risque ma vie. Ce dont je n'ai pas envie. Alors si tu voulais bien te pousser..._

_-Sais-tu seulement à qui tu parles ? Je suis Lilyan la Ténèbreuse, princesse des Damnés ! Je pourrais te reduire en poussière sur le champ, misérable avorton que tu es !_

_-Certes, certes, mais te souviens-tu de ton contrat ? Interdiction de tuer le moindre humain pendant cent ans. Et celà ne fait que nonante-huit (quatre vingts dix-huit chez les français) ans que le contrat est passé ! Donc ma chère Lilyan, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous pousser !_

_Lily (ou plutôt Lilyan) poussa un hurlement de rage puis (de manière à ce que le mage ne puisse le voir) jeta un sort sur le bébé qu'elle avait déposé dans le berceau. Aussitôt, elle se consuma sur place, et en quelques secondes, il ne restait plus rien. Que des cendres qui furent emportées par un vent froid, sortit de nul part._

_Le mage noir haussa un sourcil, en signe d'incompréhension puis se tourna vers le berceau. Avec un sourire sadique (_nda : le même que le mien ! _), il jeta le sortilège de la mort (le sort mortel de la mort qui tue ! Vous connaissez pas ?) qui toucha le bébé au front. Une plaie s'ouvrit, en forme d'éclair, et une intense lumière verte s'y concentra. La lumière devint de plus en plus forte, et forma un rayon vert, qui partit du front de l'enfant en même temps que celui-ci ouvrit les yeux._

_Voldemort avait un air de stupéfaxion absolue, et le rayon le toucha. Il poussa un hurlement suraigü en même temps qu'une ombre grise quitte le corps, tandis que le-dit corps s'écrase bruyamment à terre._

_Harry se retrouva dans un cimetière, juste en face d'une tombe, qui se trouvait en-dessous d'un if. Une inscription mortuaire était écrite :_

_« Ci-gît Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter,_

_Née le 1 novembre 1960, à Londres. »_

_Une voix sortit de la tombe :_

_-Viens Harry... Rejoints-moi... Il est temps que tu saches... Viens à moi... A la tombe de ta mère... Dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow... Viens à moi..._

_Une lueur rouge sombre s'échappa de la tombe, et se fut le noir total._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Harry se traîna difficilement jusqu'au cimetière. Il avisa un if dans le fond du cimetière, le seul de tout le cimetière d'ailleurs, et claudiqua jusqu'à l'arbre.

Deux tombes se trouvaitent en-dessous du conifère. Toutes les deux étaient en marbre blanc. Celle de droite était celle de James Henry Potter. Son père.

Il se fichait royalement de cette tombe-là.

Il se plaça en face de celle de droite. Une rose noire, qui semblait éternelle, reposait sur la dalle qui fermait la tombe.

Il fit ce que son instinct lui disait : il ouvrit la tombe. Dedans, il n'y avait qu'un cerceuil. Il sauta dans la fosse et ouvrit le cerceuil : il était vide.

Il enleva le cerceuil de la tombe grâce à la magie, et le mit juste à côté de la tombe. Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose, il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose.

Il gratta la terre autour de lui, et ses doigts heurtèrent quelque chose de dur sur la face sud, aux pieds du mort (si mort il eut). Il jeta un « Récurvite » (voui je sais, sans baguette !). Une arche en pierre sculptée lui faisait face, représentant des gargouilles, et autres démons aussi hideux les uns que les autres. Seul le milieu était vierge de toute sculpture, de toute insciption.

Il regarda au pied de l'arche et vit une inscription qu'il déchiffra sans peine, il était simplement indiqué :

« Aïdès »

et

« Pathèmata mathèmata »

Ce qui peu se traduire par (c'est la prononciation de mots en grec ancien) :

« Hadès »

et

« Les souffrances sont des leçons »

(Hadès étant le dieu des enfers issu de la mythologie grecque et « Les souffrances sont des leçons » est une expression proverbiale qui s'inspire d'un texte de l'historien Hérodote)

La face sans inscription sous l'arche devient comme un voile liquide, d'une couleur rouge sombre. On aurait dit un voile d'hémoglobine.

Harry respira un bon coup, puis traversa le voile.

Il eut l'impression que ce qui prit une seconde dura une éternité, et pendant cette éternité qu'il ressentait toute la souffrance du monde.

Il tomba à genoux, la respiration rauque, le souffle court.

Quand il se releva, (peut-être quelques secondes après, ou quelques heures, il ne savait pas) un escalier qui semblait interminable était devant lui.

Avec un immense soupir de résignation, il en entamma la descente.

**Chapitre deux**

Il avait chaud, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

L'escalier parraîssait sans fin. Et au plus il descendait, plus il avait chaud. Au bout de cinq longues et interminables heures, il arriva _enfin _à la fin de l'escalier. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de marches qu'il avait pû descendre (il avait perdu le compte après la quatre cents cinquante-sixième... ).

Devant lui se tenait un fleuve aux eaux sombres. Il s'approcha de l'embarcadère au bois rongé par l'humidité, et monta dans la barque, tout en restant debout. Celle-ci se mit en mouvement toute seule, sans créer une seule ride sur l'eau.

Une forme jaillit devant Albus Dumbledore, dans une gerbe de flammes. Le vieil homme leva ses mains, dans le but de jeter un sort, mais la chose devant lui présenta ses mains vides, signe qu'il n'allait pas attaquer.

Il était beau, et même séduisant. La trentaine, des cheveux brun foncés encadrant son visage, des yeux noirs avec une étincelle rouge au fond, habillé d'un costume noir italien de qualité. Il portait aussi des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda le vieux fou.

-Vous prévenir, répondit l'autre d'une voix glaciale, votre... _prisonnier _a été invité à se rendre aux enfers. Il sera présenté à leurs gracieuses majestés. La belle aux grains de grenade a particulièrement insisté pour le rencontrer. Il semblerait qu'elle ait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. La reine infernale m'envoie vous dire de ne pas chercher à retrouver le prisonnier, ou l'accès par-lequel il passera dans le monde du dessous. Elle vous dit également de ne pas se méler de ses affaires, et vous devriez faire attention, elle considère toujours que c'est de votre faute en ce qui concerne la mère du prisonnier. Elle était sous votre garde.

L'homme se retourna pour partir mais Albus l'interpella :

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve, démon, que vous ne mentez pas ?

L'homme se tourna vers le plus vieux, il avait enlevé ses lunettes qui laissaient maintenant voir des yeux noirs avec des reflets rouges :

-Croyez-moi ou non, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Sachez seulement que si je le pouvais, je vous attaquerais. Si vous décidez de ne pas me croire, appelez-moi. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous détruire.

Et sur ces paroles bienveillantes, il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes.

Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, un vieil homme se sentait soudain vieux. Les ennuis allaient recommençer.

Harry descendit de la barque, et suivit le chemin de terre battue. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant un palais marbré de noir, avec des veines d'argent.

Deux gardes étaient postés devant la porte principale, en livrée rouge, les lances croisées. Ce qui impressiona le plus Harry, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas de jambes, ils flottaient. On voyait nettement qu'ils avaient une peau rouge, une espèce de corps d'homme qui s'arrêtait au niveau de la ceinture. Après, à la place des jambes, il y avait une espèce de fumée rouge qui formait un petit tourbillon (sur le modèle du génie dans Aladdin). C'était des djinns.

Harry s'approcha, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, les gardes baissèrent leur lance et le laissèrent passer. Il continua son chemin dans le couloir principal (facile à reconnaître puisqu'il y avait un tapis rouge qui se déroulait tout le long de celui-ci) et au bout de quelques minutes, arriva devant d'imposantes portes. Il inspira un bon coup, et les poussa.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Albus Dumbledore, considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin, réfléchissait. Alors la Reine des Enfers voulait voir Harry Potter ? Allait-elle vraiment lui dire ce qu'il était ? Si oui, elle allait gacher vingt-trois de travail ! Vingt-trois années où il avait soigneusement caché à Harry Potter ce qu'il était ! Et il ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'il était faible ! Oh oui, il n'était rien par rapport à la Reine des Ténèbres ! La dernière colère qu'elle avait eu avait failli détruire la planète !

Mais que donc pouvait-il faire ?

Une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge se tenait sur un trône. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareille, pas lumineuse, mais bien d'une beauté ténèbreuse, une beauté du monde de la Nuit.

Une peau blanche froide, pâle. Une cascade de cheveux bruns coulant dans son dos, des yeux noirs comme du charbon, de fines lèvres rouges sangs ; c'était vraiment la plus belle femme qu'Harry n'eut jamais vu. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire, dans un tissu fin, qui parfois était transparent et alors un fil noir dessinait des motifs compliqués, avec beaucoup de courbes. Des manches évasées recouvraient à moitié ses mains. Il y avait également un petit décolleté en V, et une traîne plaçée de manière à ne pas la gêner alors qu'elle était assise sur son trône de pierre froide.

Le tableau était splendide. Il s'avança vers la femme, dépassant des colonnes de marbre finement ciselées, et s'agenouilla. Il pouvait ressentir la puissance émaner d'elle.

A la fin d'un long moment d'attente, où il pouvait sentir le regard de la femme sur lui, l'examinant, elle parla :

-Relève-toi.

Il se relèva, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il nota qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement bruns, il y avait une flamme rouge qui dansaient dans ceux-ci.

-Sais-tu qui tu es ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Je suis Harry Potter.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, tu ne m'a donné qu'un nom. Alors, qui es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Moi je le sais.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Tu es né le 1er novembre 1980, le jour des Morts... (elle sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs, puis revient à la réalité) ta mère n'avait rien d'humain en elle, elle appelée ici la « Princesse des Damnés », mais cela tu le sais déjà grâce au rêve n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais la dévisagea d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ce rêve. Je voulais te rencontrer. Je ne t'ai donné que le nom de ta mère, Lilyan. Mais le plus important à savoir sur elle, c'est qu'elle était la fille d'une démone, mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'était la Reine des Enfers. Son père était


	3. Vérité

**Vérité**

**Auteur : **Moi (ou Lady Ange Shadow, comme vous voulez).

**Disclaimer : **La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.Rowling voir à J.R.R.Tolkien, le reste est à moi.

**Résumé : **Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité.

**Spoilers : **tomes 1 à 5. Je ne compte pas le tome 6.

**Chapitre 1 : la lettre**

Harry Potter... Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose ? C'est celui d'un des plus célèbre des sorciers, le Survivant, vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, et également étudiant au Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie.

Cette histoire commence, un certain vendredi, un 24 juillet pour être exacte. Harry Potter, sorcier de son état, se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Harry s'ennuyait royalement, autant le dire. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de ses « amis » et il n'avait rien à faire. Il avait fini ses devoirs de vacances depuis avant-hier et depuis était resté dans sa chambre, n'ayant aucunement envie d'en sortir si c'était pour voir de stupides moldus.

Sirius était mort. Il l'avait pleuré deux jours puis c'était repris. Il était inutile de pleurer les morts, et essayer de vivre avec ceux qui ne sont plus. Ca ne servait à rien.

Il fallait vivre, vivre avec les vivants et le présent. Il ne faut surtout pas vivre en se basant sur le passé, le passé est le passé, il faut s'en souvenir, soit, mais pas vivre sur lui, sinon on gache le présent, et le futur par la même occasion.

Alors il se souvenait de Sirius, ça oui, mais rien d'autre. Il refusait de vivre sur son souvenir. De même avec ses parents.

Alors qu'il songeait à de morbides pensées, une lettre apparut devant lui, comme ça, sans aucune raison.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il bascula avec sa chaise en arrière, puis se reprit. Il était curieux de savoir se que contenait cette lettre, il se releva, mais bien vite la méfiance remporta sur la curiosité.

La lettre semblait vieille, un nom avait été écrit à l'encre verte, mais pas son nom, un autre :

_« A l'attention de Lucas Elendil Finael »_

Là ça devenait franchement bizarre. Il ne savait pas d'où venait la lettre et celle-ci indiquait une autre personne que lui !

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne savait pas qui était l'expéditaire, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que l'enveloppe recelait.

Il ne sentait aucune trace de magie noire, alors tant pis, c'était peut-être un piège mais que vaut la vie sans risques ?

Il prit en tremlant l'enveloppe, plusieurs sceaux de cire la refermaient.

Un était de couleur verte, et représentait un arbre, un chêne vraisemblablement, surmonté d'une couronne.

Un autre était noir, et montrait le chiffre '666' surmontant une main griffue.

Un troisième, argenté, représentait deux dagues croisées avec comme fond la lune.

Le dernier présentait un arc et des flèches accompagné de trois étoiles, le tout argenté sur fond bleu nuit.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis décacheta l'enveloppe.

_Mon petit chéri,_

Allons bon ! Il lisait apparement une lettre _très_ personelle, mais il saurait peut-être pourquoi la-dite lettre se trouvait devant lui.

_Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé, tu seras probablement furieux à la fin de cette lettre, mais tu dois savoir, ça doit être pour toi l'heure de la vérité et de te préparer à recevoir ton Héritage_

Ouille, ouille ! Lettre _très _personnelle ! Avant de continuer peut-être savoir qui était le mystérieux expéditeur.

Harry blémit, la lettre venait de Lily Potter !

_Harry, je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien à la lecture de ces mots mais tu dois savoir !_

Comment elle faisait pour savoir au fait ? Elle était morte !

_Tu ne t'appelles pas Harry James Potter, mais bel et bien Lucas Elendil Finael_

Kwooaaaaaaaa ?

_Oui tu as bien lu, Finael !_

Oui, ça il était sûr d'avoir bien lu ! Mais comment... Pourquoi...

_Tu es bel et bien notre fils Harry ! Ou plutôt Lucas._

Mais... Pourquoi ne s'appelait-il pas Potter ?

_Ton père ne s'appelait pas James Potter. C'était son nom d'emprunt._

Et quoi ? C'était un espion ? Elle allait lui dire qu'il s'appellait James Bond ou un truc de style alors !

_Son vrai nom est Daniel. Daniel de la maison des Finael. C'était un elfe, Lucas ! Ou presque..._

Comment ça ou presque ?

_C'était un sang-mêlé. Pas elfe-sorcier comme tu pourrais le croire, mais elfe-vampire._

Une minute... Les elfes étaient un peuple de la Lumière et les vampires un peuple de l'Ombre. Mais ça ne va pas ensemble ça !

_Il a été repudié par les deux peuples, au grand desespoir de ses parents. Sa mère s'est suicidé peu après. C'était elle la vampire. Elle a attendu la venue du jour, et s'est enflammé dans les bras de son mari. James n'était qu'un bébé, il a été confié à une famille de sorcier, les Potter, après que son père se suicide également juste après « l'enterrement » de sa femme._

Gasp ! Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir eu une enfance sans parents dans la famille. Mais si son père était un elfe vampirique (ou un vampire elfique, c'est comme vous voulez), lui il était...

_Ton grand-père paternel n'était pas un elfe quelconque, c'était l'héritier du Roi des Elfes. Lucas, tu es donc un prince elfique !_

Kwooaaaaaaaaaa ?

_Mais ce n'est pas tout._

Aïe ! Il sentait les ennuis à l'horizon !

_Je ne suis pas une sorcière._

Aïe, aïe !

_Mon père était un Démon (d'où mes cheveux roux)_

Kwooaaaaaaaaaa ? (oui, je sais, Harry (ou plutôt Lucas) se repète)

_Et ma mère n'était ni une moldue, ni une sorcière_

Elle était quoi alors ? Une démone ? Une vampire ? Une elfe ? une gobeline (tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas ?) ? Une naine ?

_C'était une Danéenne._

Une quoi ?

_Je suis quasi sûre, que malgré toute ta bonne éducation, tu n'en a jamais entendu parlé, c'est normal._

Bingo ! Ca fait 100 points !

_Les Danéens, appelés également Plantales, sont le peuple des Plantes. Chaque sujet de ce peuple avait un contrôle absolu sur une unique plante. Que ce soit une primevère ou un érable, c'est la même chose. Le sujet en question connaissait toutes les propriétées de cette plante, ses pouvoirs guérisseurs (toutes les plantes en ont) comme son poison (idem), et pouvait se servir à volonté de la plante en question (ex : crée un bouclier de roses, en faire poussées partout etc.)._

_Il existait une exception, la famille royale. Chaque membre de celle-ci possédait l'élément de la Terre en pouvoir brut. Il pouvait faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec._

Et ?

_C'est pour ça que ma mère avait un si beau jardin._

Ok, mais quel était le rapport entre sa mère et la famille royale ? Ne me dites pas que...

_Ma mère était la reine._

Si ! Elle avait osé le dire !

_C'est pour ça que j'avais de si bonnes notes en potions et en botanique, c'est parce que je connaissais toutes les particularités des plantes._

Mais on s'en fiche des potions !

_Si je m'appelais Evans, c'est uniquement parce que c'était un nom d'emprunt. C'est la tradition pour la reine ou le roi de vivre hors du palais avec leur époux-épouse qui n'est **en aucun cas **un danéen (ou une danéenne). _

Kwooaaaaaaa ? Encore un nom d'emprunt !

_Je n'ai aucun nom de famille, puisque les démons n'en ont pas. Je peux juste te dire que mon père faisait partie du clan des Ombres. J'étais donc la Démonne Lily du clan des Ombres._

_Au fait, Pétunia n'est pas ma soeur, elle a été adoptée avant ma naissance, parce que l'on croyait que ma mère était stérile. Ce qui était faux._

Et cette... cette _(censuré)_ de Pétunia qui se faisait passée pour sa tante !

_Mes parents avaient donc décidés de vivre dans le monde des moldus, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ont été surpris quand ils ont remarqué que j'avais des pouvoirs sorciers. Bien que je possédais cette « particularité », j'avais une nette tendance à me tourner vers le côté sombre de la magie, je pratiquais la magie noire, le vaudou, la légilimencie et autres formes de la magie du côté obscur. Tout le monde l'ignorait à part mes parents. Cette autre « particularité » que de réussir rapidement des sorts provenant de la magie noire, venait très certainement de mon père, qui était un démon –et donc un être de l'Ombre- ne l'oublie pas._

Ca mère pratiquait la magie noire ? C'est quoi c't embrouille ?

_J'ai arrêté de pratiquer la magie noire à partir du jour où mes parents sont morts. Ils étaient morts assassinés par Voldemort, pour me faire plier et me faire entrer dans ses rangs. Il avait –je ne sais comment- réussi à savoir que je pratiquais la magie noire, et que j'était la fille d'un démon. Il ne savait pas pour ma mère._

Donc Voldemort était au courant qu'il avait du sang de démon en lui.

_Mes parents sont morts au cours de l'été de 1975, c'est à dire juste avant d'entrer en 5ème année. Je crois que ton père à « senti », d'une manière ou d'une autre, que je ne pratiquais plus la magie noire. C'est cette année-là qu'il a commencé à m'aimer. Mais moi je le détestais, j'étais bornée et ce n'est qu'à la fin de ma 6ème année que j'ai compris qu'il ne se moquait plus de moi et qu'il était sérieux. J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui au début de ma 7ème année. _

Lucas eut un léger sourire, puis continua sa lecture.

_Ce n'est que quand nous avons envisagé de nous marier que nous nous sommes avoué ce que nous étions vraiment. Deux orphelins, lui un exclu, moi sans contacts avec une famille que je ne connaissais pas._

_Lucas, mon chéri, si je t'ai parlé d' Héritage au début de la lettre, c'est parce que le jour où tu deviendra majeur (autrement dit, à 16 ans pour nos peuples), le 24 juillet, jour de ta naissance, tu deviendra comme tu es sensé être. J'ai, avec l'aide de ton père, placé un puissant sortilège, mélange d'un enchantement mêlé à de la métamorphose sur toi. Le même sortilège est placé sur ton père pour qu'il ressemble à un Potter. La seule certitude que tu peux avoir, c'est que tu gardera mes yeux. Ces yeux verts émeraudes dont tu étais doté à la naissance. Ils sont l'Héritage et la preuve que tu fais partie de la famille royale des Danéens. Ma mère avait elle-aussi ces yeux, c'est un trait familial._

Kwooaaaaaaaa ? Il était né le 24 juillet. Le 24, pas le 31 ! Ca voulait dire que... Oui, Dumbledore lui avait menti (ou on avait menti à Dumbledore, mais ça il n'y croyait pas trop. Il lui avait dit y a même pas un mois qu'il savait déceler le mensonge de la vérité). Celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor n'était qu'un menteur !

Il esquissa une larme et continua sa lecture.

_Pour reprendre ton apparence d'emprunt, il suffira d'y penser, donc mémorise-là bien ! Tu ne dois pas t'inquiter,_

Trop tard ! C'est déjà fait ! pensa-t-il avec ironie.

_Tes pouvoirs vont augmenter, tu contrôleras deux éléments transmis par mes parents : la Terre, et le Feu. Tu auras peut-être bien plus de facilité pour d'apprendre, mémoriser et pratiquer la magie. Surtout la magie noire et ancienne (ancienne parce que les elfes utilisent soit leur magie, soit la magie ancienne quant ils utilisent de la magie sorcière)._ _Tu devras apprendre à maîtriser tout ces pouvoirs. Pour cela, je te conseille de trouver un vampire, des quatre races c'est la plus facile à trouver, et demande à parler à leur Grand Maître (un par confrérie ou clan, comme tu veux), tu lui expliquera ta situation, et lui demandera s'il veut bien qu'on t'initie à la magie vampire, et si oui, qu'il te nomme un Maître. N'oublie pas de parler franchement aux vampires, ose et soit audacieux, sinon ils te considèreront comme faible et te tueront. Emporte un crucifix ou un pieu voir un poignard. On est jamais trop prudent. Quand tu seras face à eux, cache la part d'elfe qui est en toi fait ressortir celle de vampire voir de démon._

_N'essaye pas de trouver les Elfes, les Danéens ou les Démons, c'est inutile. S'ils veulent te voir, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part des Elfes et des Danéens vu que tu fais partie de leur famille royale, ce sont eux qui te trouveront._

_Quand tu seras face aux vampires ou aux démons, n'aie aucune pitié, soit cruel, tout le contraire de ce que tu dois être face aux Elfes ou aux Danéens._

_Si tu ne veux faire ressortir qu'une seule de tes « particularités », il suffit d'y penser._

_Il existe un coffre, à Gringotts, ouvert sous le nom de Lucas Elendil Finael, le numéro 765. La clé est jointe dans l'enveloppe. Tu trouveras dedans une autre lettre de ma part, des titres de propriétés, mon testament et celui de ton père, des vêtements adaptés à la mode vampire, elfique et danéenne (pour les démons, il suffit d'être habillé de noir ou de rouge), de l'argent pour toutes les différentes communautées (sorcière et moldue comprise). Je ne te conseille pas de changer cet argent, ça pourrait provoquer des questions embarrasantes quand à leur provenance. Il y aura également des livres sur les différentes magies, sur les éléments et sur les manières à avoir envers les différentes races_

_Tu es un prince, mon fils, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ta mère, Lily._

_P.S : méfie-toi d' Albus Dumbledore, c'est un homme manipulateur qui s'occupe toujours en premier de ses intérêts personnels. Par contre, son frère Abelforth est tout ce qui est de plus recommandable, bien qu'il puisse te paraître un peu... dérangé._

_Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu dois savoir sur la prophétie et le rôle d'Albus Dumbledore et tout ça dans la lettre qui se trouve à Gringotts._

_Je t'aime._

**Chapitre 2 : Gringotts**

Harry se laissa tombé sur son lit, pétrifié. _Sa mère_, c'était une lettre de sa mère ! Il poussa un soupir résigné, et pensa à toutes les choses que cette simple lettre lui avait aprises.

Lui, le Survivant, Harry Potter, le garçon à la cicatrice s'appelait en fait Lucas Elendil de la maison royale des Finael, accesoirement prince des Elfes et des Danéens.

Ca paraîssait tellement... improbable !

Il se jura de tirer toute cette histoire au clair, et pour ça, exploiter la seule piste qu'il possédait : le coffre n° 765 à Gringotts.

Il s'endormit habillé, terrassé par le sommeil, l'esprit plein de questions.

Harry ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et fixa d'un air mauvais la fenêtre qui avait laissé passé le rayon de soleil qui l'avait réveillé. Il se leva et tout en réprimant un bâillement, il chercha un jeans et une chemise propre dans l'armoire bancale.

Une fois lavé, habillé (et avoir tenté desespérément de coiffer son indomptable tignasse), il descendit préparer son petit déjeuner.

Quand il vit sa tante, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Ca fait quoi d'être une enfant trouvée ?

Il se rendit compte aussitôt de sa gaffe et remonta illico presto dans sa chambre. Là, il ferma la porte à clé et fit comme si les coups portés sur la porte accompagné de « Potter ! » rugissant de la part de son _cher _oncle avant de se souvenir que celui-ci ne faisait pas partie de sa famille.

Il saisit sa baguette, la fourra dans sa poche et réunit toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda en bas. Il n'y avait qu'un étage mais ça paraîssait quand même drôlement haut !

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et sauta. Il ne s'écrasa pas comme une crêpe avec ses bagages comme il l'avait cru mais sur ses deux pieds et s'en avoir vraiment eu l'impression d'être tombé. Plutôt comme s'il avait franchi une marche, comme quand on descend un escalier. Il se souvint à ce moment-là qu'il avait du sang de vampire dans les veines, et que c'était sûrement cette face-là de sa personnalité qui était ressortie.

Il salua poliment le passant qui le regardait de ses yeux éberlués, et attendit que celui-ci continue son chemin et quitte la rue. Quand il fut sûr que personne (enfin, c'est un bien grand mot) ne le regardait, il agita sa baguette et recula d'un pas.

Presque aussitôt, le Magicobus (maudit soit cet engin de malheur) apparut. Stan Rocade, présentateur attitré de l'engin maudit, annoceur officiel des arrêts et par la même occasion, porteur de bagages, ouvrit les portes et commença l'habituelle présentation :

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Magicobus ! Je suis...

-Tu vas être défiguré si tu ne me laisse pas monté et plus vite que ça ! interrompit Lucas d'une voix froide.

Le _portier _(je ne trouve pas de meilleur mot) eut un blanc, puis lui fit quand même un sourire niais et lui prit sa malle. Il installa Lucas dans le fond sur un pouf et déposa sa malle juste à côté. Il demanda de sa voix horripilante :

-Faut vous déposez où ?

Lucas lui adressa un regard mauvais, puis lui répondit d'une voix traînante :

-Déposez-moi devant le Chaudron Baveur.

-Parfait ! Ern' t'as entendu ? Au Chaudron Baveur ! (Puis de nouveau à Lucas) C'est onze mormilles ! Sauf si vous avez envie d'un chocolat chaud, d'une brosse à dent ou...

Lucas interrompit Stan en lui tendant exactement la somme demandée, c'est à dire onze mornilles.

Stan déglutit devant la froideur de la personne devant lui, puis retourna presque en courant près de la cabine du chauffeur.

Lucas en profita pour ouvrir sa malle et il en sortit une cape noire à capuche. Il l'enfila et eut juste le temps de s'accrocher à une poignée avant qu'un « BANG ! » retentissant ne projete sa tête en avant.

Il en profita pour maudire une dizaine de fois le Magicobus puis pensa à ceux qui se faisait appeler ses « amis ».

Ron. Son meilleur ami, son presque frère, son compagnon dans les différentes épreuves qu'il avait eu à traverser, le Ron qui était toujours près à rire d'un Serpentard en sa compagnie, Ron l'avait... abandonné.

De même pour Hermione, sa meilleure amie, la fierté de bien des professeurs, elle l'avait elle-aussi, abandonné.

Aucun des deux ne lui avait écrit pendant les vacances d'été, rien, pas la moindre petite lettre, le moindre petit mot qui pourrait attester qu'ils soient en vie, qu'ils lui fassent savoir qu'il existait pour eux, rien. Même pas pour son anniversaire. Rien. Pas un mot, pas un hibou. Rien.

Ils l'avaient oublié.

Ainsi, pour eux il n'existait plus ? Très bien. S'ils lui adressaient la parole, il ferait toujours comme s'il était des leurs. Comme s'il était leur ami.

Idiots.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que le choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, il regrettait presque de ne pas y être allé.

Ils s'étaient mis un serpent dans le dos. Qu'ils tournent seulement celui-ci et... il frapperait.

Il eut un léger sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Stan, qui était venu le prévenir qu'il était arrivé.

Lucas prit sa malle, démontrant ainsi à Stan qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le 'portier' lui annonça quand même une bonne journée, d'une voix que Lucas ne pouvait trouvée que tremblante.

Il entra dans le bar miteux sans pour autant enlever sa capuche. Il se dirigea directement vers Tom et lui réserva une chambre, sous le nom complétement banal d'Alexis Granger. Autant être prudent...

Il déposa sa malle dans sa chambre (n°14) et partit immédiatement chez Gringotts, avec la clé qui joingnait la lettre. Il passa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les deux portes, puis alla à un guichet et manda un gobelin.

Il dit d'une voix sèche :

-C'est pour me rendre dans un coffre.

Le gobelin le regarda suspicieusement et lui demanda :

-C'est à quel nom ? Quel est le numéro du coffre ?

-Au numéro 765, coffre ouvert au nom de Lucas Elendil Finael. J'ai la clé, dit-il en dévançant le gobelin dans sa question et en posant la dite-clé sur le comptoire.

Le gobelin le regarda bizarrement, puis appela :

-MOLREP !

Un gobelin apparut presque aussitôt, et attendit les consignes du gobelin du comptoir.

-Amène monsieur au coffre 765, et à un autre coffre s'il le souhaite.

'Molrep' consentit avec mauvaise grâce, puis guida Lucas jusqu'à l'un des « wagonnets diaboliques » comme aimait les appeler Hagrid.

Après un parcours des plus... mouvementés, Molrep arrêta soudain le mini-wagon, manquant de peu de faire passer Lucas par-dessus bord. Il descendit du wagonnet et annonça :

-Coffre 765. Clé s'il vous plait.

Lucas tendit la clé, et une fois que la porte daingna s'ouvrir, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Lucas quand il tomba sur une autre porte ! Sur celle-ci il était gravé :

_« Toi qui à le coeur pur,_

_Verse ton sang et tu comtempleras ce qui t'appartiens,_

_Toi qui n'est qu'un voleur sans scrupules, _

_Essaye d'ouvrir la porte ou de verser ton sang impur_

_Et tu mourras dans les pires souffrances._

_Seul l'Héritier aux Quatre Sangs,_

_Fils ou fille du répudié et du démon de la nature,_

_Pourra ouvrir la porte... »_

Lucas eut un sourire amusé, puis s'entailla la main avec le couteau que lui avait tendu le gobelin. Il posa sa main entaillée sur la cavité en forme de main, et le sang rouge vif brilla faiblement au contact de la porte. Il devint argenté, et parcourut entièrement la porte sous forme de minuscules filaments à partir de rainures qui partaient elle-même de la cavité en forme de main.

Dans un grincement inquiétant, la porte s'ouvrit...

Quatre coffres à cinq serrures chacunes, voilà ce que contenait le coffre. Et un coffre ancien, magnifiquement ouvragé fait d'un bois sombre.

Chaque coffre était différent, le premier (en partant de la gauche) était d'un bois rouge sombre, avec un écusson noir représentant le chiffre '666' au-dessus d'une main griffue.

La 'marque du démon'.

Le deuxième était d'un bois vert émeraude (ça existe ça ?) avec un sceau représentant un chêne surmonté d'une couronne.

Les Danéens.

Le coffre du milieu était celui d'un bois foncé, ancien. Un coffre portant ses armoiries. Les quatres écussons réunis.

Le quatrième coffre était d'un bleu nuit, avec des rainures argentées, avec le sceau de la maison des Finael (arc et flèches surmontés de trois étoiles).

Les Elfes.

Le dernier coffre était en bois noir, simple, avec les armoiries de son ascendance vampire ( deux dagues croisées sur un croissant de lune).

Il ouvrit le coffre du milieu, un peu de poussière s'en échappa, ce qui lui arracha quelques toussotements.

Une lettre (et oui, encore !) se trouvait au-dessus, bien mise en évidence dans le compartiment du milieu (il y a trois compartiments). Il l'ouvrit.

_Mon petit bébé,_

Bébé ? Il avait seize ans là !

_Je suis sûre que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as déjà lu la précédente, celle qui devait normalement te parvenir le 24 juillet 1996._

Comment elle avait réussi ça au fait ?

_J'ai utilisé la magie ancienne pour te la faire parvenir. Ca demande un très grand potentiel, beaucoup de concentration et... enfin bref, passons._

Valais mieux ! Il était pas près à se faire faire un cours de magie ancienne par un mort tout de même !

_Si je te laisse cette lettre, c'est pour te parler principalement de la prophétie et du rôle d'Albus Dumbledore dans tout ça. Je suis sûre qu'il est ton directeur et que tu le connais très bien n'est-ce pas ?_

Ben oui ! Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait le vieux fou !

_C'est là que tu te trompes mon chéri ! Tu ne le connais pas du tout ! Moi aussi, j'ai été aveuglée au début !_

Kesako ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

_Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il se présente comme un gentil défenseur du bien, bon directeur et parfait exemple pour tous n'est-ce pas ?_

Yes ! Bingo ! Et cent points !Parfaite description de son mentor chéri !

_Et bien il est tout le contraire ! C'est un manipulateur ! Il s'en fiche que le pays, voir le monde, soit à feu et à sang, du moment qu'il peut régner et avoir le plus de pouvoir, de puissance possible !_

_Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas pour lui, il n'y a que le Pouvoir..._

Minute ! Il avait déjà entendu ces paroles-là quelque part ! C'était pas Voldemort lors de sa première année par hasard ?

_Il se base sur le mensonge. Il a son propre commando d'élite, des êtres qui le suivront jusu'à la mort, qui connaissent sa véritable motivation et qui le soutiennent ! Et ne me parle pas de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Il l'a crée uniquement pour faire comme si il faisait quelque chose de bien ! Il sait très bien que les pluparts des personnes qui en font partie vont droit à la mort ! C'est ce qu'il veut ! Toutes les personnes qu'il recrute sont des personnes qui risquent de le nuire si il montrait ses véritables plans ! Ne t'engage surtout pas dans cet ordre du poulet ! _(Lucas eut un sourire à la mention de ce 'surnom')_ Tu serais à sa merci, il pourra t'ordonner et faire de toi tout ce qu'il voudra !_

_Maintenant parlons de la prophétie ! Serait-ce une prophétie qui commence par 'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seingneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui par trois fois l'ont défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...' etc ? Parce cette prophétie mon chéri, elle est fausse._

Kwooaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? Sirius était mort pour rien alors ?

_Une autre prophétie, véridique celle-là, à été faite la veille de ta naissance, je te la retranscrit ci-dessous :_

_« L'Enfant va naître, c'est l'Elu._

_Fils de rois, il sera double._

_Il sera Lumière et Ténèbres,_

_Lui seul décidera du Destin du Monde,_

_S'il se tourne vers les Ténèbres,_

_Il règnera en Prince,_

_S'il devient Lumière,_

_Il triomphera et sera remercié,_

_Puis l'autre vieille menace apparaîtra,_

_Et ce sera à un autre de tout recommencer. »_

_Comme tu peux le voir mon cher fils, tu as le choix entre devenir un Prince des Ténèbres, tu te feras nombre d'ennemis et devras faire attention à toute tentative contre ta personne,_

Lui ? Se tourner vers les ténèbres ? Et puis quoi encore ? Voldemort avait tué ses parents, il était hors de question qu'il devienne comme lui !

_ou devenir un Chevalier de la Lumière, ce qui fera qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, on te remerciera, et tu seras rapidement oublié, puis un autre mage noir apparaîtra et tout sera à recommencer. _

_N'oublie jamais que, quel que soit ton choix, je te soutiendrai, parce que la Lumière et les Ténèbres sont en toi comme ils ont été en moi._

_Fais-moi juste une promesse : n'agis que dans ton propre intérêt, fais croire aux autres le contraire et si tu veux dévoiler la vérité, ne le fais qu'à la fin._

_N'entre surtout pas dans l'Ordre du Phénix, même si Dumbledore insiste. Rentre chez les mangemorts si tu veux, mais arrange-toi pour avoir une bonne place, bras droit de préférence._

_N'hésite pas à tuer ceux qui se mettent sur ton chemin._

_Même quand on est avec la Lumière certains doivent être... sacrifiés. Ou doivent disparaître._

Mouais, apparament sa mère avait un avis très tranché sur le sujet, tuer tout ceux qui se trouvent contre soi, ne penser qu'à soi d'abord et aux autres ensuite : il en mettrais sa main à couper (pauvre 'tite main) que si ses parents n'avaient pas été assassinés pour lui mettre la pression, elle aurait été dans le camp de l'Ombre, pas spécialement avec Voldemort, mais plutôt contre lui et contre Dumbledore.

_Tu es un homme, jeune peut-être mais un homme. Nous sommes en guerre. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, sinon tu le payes de ta vie._

Super les paroles pour remonter le moral...

_Courage, quel que soit le camp que tu choisis, ça finira un jour ou l'autre._

_Je t'aime mon tout petit,_

_Lily, fille de l'Ombre._

Ainsi sa mère était appelée 'fille de l'Ombre' chez les Démons ? Il savait que ceux-ci se nommait par un nom, et une appelation qui montrait une face de la personnalité (« le Maléfique »), l'évênement le plus glorieux (« le Boucher des Enfers »), on ce que l'on inspirait (« Carvilia, la Crainte ») voir, dans de très rares cas l'ascendance (vous ne trouverez jamais de démon s'appelant « Hardoc fils de Buldroc descendant de Debroc »).

Quand on disait l'ascendance, ça voulait dire fils ou fille de quelque chose, comme l'Ombre, les Ténèbres, le Sang Versé ou la Haine ( comme par exemple « Délia, fille de la Haine » ou « Déimos, fils de la Peur »). Chaque émotion, chaque chose avait son dieu chez les Démons. Se faire appeler fils ou fille de quelque chose signifiait que le peuple des Démons reconnaissait le porteur de ce nom comme fils ou fille de ce dieu.

Avoir un tel nom était donc un honneur, sa mère avait du faire un acte particulièrement glorieux chez les Démons (chez les humains ça veut dire un acte particulièrement horrible, comme un génocide, des trucs du genre fait tout seul), et il ne voulait surtout pas savoir lequel.

Il repensa à la lettre : donc en bref, Dumbledore n'était qu'un traître, et c'était sur lui (sigh !) que se reposait le destin du monde. Très très encourageant comme destin. Une partie, surtout, avait attirée son attention : _« Fais-moi juste une promesse : n'agis que dans ton propre intérêt, fais croire aux autres le contraire et si tu veux dévoiler la vérité, ne le fais qu'à la fin. »_.Ainsi, sa _mère _elle-même lui disait de n'agir que dans son intérêt. Faut dire que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Après tout, il en avait marre d'être considéré comme « le Sauveur du monde ». Et puis, si c'était sa mère qui le lui disait –pardon, écrivait- , pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas suivre ses conseils ? C'était sa mère, quoi !

Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il choissirait comme camp, mais il était marqué _« n'agis que dans ton propre intérêt »_, non ? Il n'avait _vraiment _plus rien à perdre, alors autant s'amuser, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Et puis, _on ne vit qu'une fois..._

**Chapitre 3 :  Gringotts, 2ème partie**

Lucas appela Morlep, et lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre les malles, et le laisser lui avec les malles dans un endroit où il ne serait pas dérangé.

Le gobelin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis il réduit les malles et les confia au sorcier. Il envita celui-ci à le rejoindre dans le wagonnet puis adressa quelques ordres à la machine :

-Identification : Molrep. Salle n° 324.

Le mini-wagon enclancha la mise en marche, et piqua avec une vitesse vertigineuse vers des endroits encore plus bas sous la banque. Le wagon s'arrêta devant un _dragon _(un vert gallois commun) et Molrep échangea qelques rapides paroles avec le gobelin qui était de garde à côté du dragon.

« Au moins, je sais maintenant que la légende sur les dragons à Gringotts était vraie » songea Lucas.

Le wagonnet se remit en marche, pour s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard.

Lucas descendit suivit de Molrep. Les galeries ici étaient plus tôt bien éclairées. Le gobelin fit comme Gripsec lors de sa première année, il passa son doigt _dans _la porte et après une série de « Clack ! Clack ! Clack ! » qui firent froid dans le dos à Lucas, la porte s'ouvrit.

Lucas fut stupéfat, la porte donnait sur une espèce de bureau/salon, où il y avait deux fauteuils bien rembourrés, un divan à l'air confortable, entourant une table basse. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée, face au divan. La pièce était très bien éclairée, et Lucas s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise.

Le gobelin le laissa seul dans la pièce, lui signalant au passage que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il lui suffisait de l'appeler, et en rendant à ses malles leur grandeur habituelle.


	4. Trois temps

**Trois temps**

**Présent**

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ces souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa mémoire : la mort de Dumbledore... le serment de Ron et d'Hermione... leurs propres morts... celle de Ginny et du reste de la famille Weasley et peu après celle de Remus et de Tonks...

Tout des souvenirs douloureux.

Il s'était décidé, dans un élan de rage incontrôlable, de faire payer à Voldemort. Maintenant, _tout de suite_, il voulait sa vengeance sur le moment.

Il était allé trouver le Lord Noir, et le duel qu'ils avaient entamé avait à peine commençé, que c'était déjà le 'Priori Incantatum'. Les bulles étaient, une fois de plus, rentrées en contact avec la baguette du mage noir.

Il avait entendu des voix. Pas celles des personnes mortes qui 'ressuscitaient' miraculeusement de la baguette de Voldemort, non, d'autres voix, graves, qu'il n'arrivait à distinguer au début. Puis, progressivement, il parvint à saisir quelques paroles de ce qui semblait être une mélopée :

_« Il est seul, le Survivant,_

_Il est faible, il ne peut survivre !_

_Les Dieux, sous leur aile l'ont pris,_

_Bénis soit-il, l'enfant marqué !_

_De leur décision commune, _

_Il ira dans le passé,_

_Apprendre tout ce qui doit être appris,_

_Savoir tout ce qui doit être su,_

_Et seulement peut-être,_

_Il pourra révenir,_

_Au Commencement de son histoire !_

_Peut-être qu'il réussirra,_

_Peut-être qu'il mourra,_

_Seuls les Dieux le savent !_

_S'il réussit,_

_Il aura droit à la paix,_

_S'il échoue,_

_Il sera condamné,_

_A errer pour l'Eternité,_

_Sur cette Terre, inhospitalière !_

_Va donc,_

_Enfant de l'Infortune !_

_Ton unique chance,_

_C'est toi !_

_N'oublie jamais,_

_Que le voyage sera long,_

_Que tu n'as encore le droit de faire ce qu'il te plait,_

_Et que Bénis sois-tu par les Dieux bons ! »_

La lumière dorée s'intensifia, l'enveloppa complètement, et soudain, il disparut.

Le dôme de lumière s'était éteint, et Voldemort se tenait seul au milieu d'une plaine. Il regardait encore l'endroit où se tenait Harry, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Harry se trouvait au milieu d'un tourbillon de lumière, ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, et fouettaient son visage.

Il entendait toujours ses voix graves murmurrer cette douce mélopée, et soudain, les voix se turent, le vent arrêta de souffler, et la lumière s'éteingnit. Il tomba sur ses genoux.

Il se releva, et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une plaine vide, et une pluie froide tombait du ciel gris.

Il frisonna.

Il était arrivé.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Passé**

Un petit garçon jouait à l'orée de la forêt, avec une de ces amies d'enfance et meilleure amie : Hermione. Il courut jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un gros buisson bien touffu. Il se cacha derrière et observa la suite des évenements.

La petite fille brune écarta ses mains de devant ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle avec ses grands yeux chocolats.

Elle observa l'herbe mouillée et eut soudain un grand sourire chargé de l'innocence qu'on avait à cet âge-là (Qui était ravissant sur cette petite bouille d'ange, faisons le remarquer).

Elle suivit les traces de pas et se tient peu après devant le buisson où s'était caché le garçon (qui adressait des prières silencieuses à tous les dieux, déesses, prophètes et saints existant pour que la fille ne le remarque pas, hélas !)

La petite fille écarta soudain le buisson et éclata d'un rire qui faisait résonner des millions de petites cloches de cristal.

-T'as perdu Romain !

Le petit garçon prit une mine boudeuse et lui tourna le dos.

La fillette se plaça devant lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Il releva ses yeux noisettes puis se remit immédiatement à fixer le sol. Il marmonna :

-T'es trop intelligente pour que ce soit bon pour toi ! Tu ressembles trop à ta maman, tu risques d'avoir le cerveau qui fume si tu continues à penser trop ! J'suis sûr que t'as triché !

-Non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui réfléchit pas assez ! Il suffisait de suivre tes traces de pas dans l'herbe qui est mouillée ! T'es qu'un mauvais joueur !

-Non, c'est pas vrai !

-Si, c'est vrai !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Tu...

-Aidez-moi !

Sous le regard ébahi des deux enfants, un petit adulte comme ils les appelaient (c-à-d. un ado pour nous), s'était évanouit sous leurs yeux.

Le dénommé Romain ordonna à la petite fille d'aller chercher sa maman ou son papa.

La fillette courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au château, passa l'enceinte, et déboula dans le boudoir préféré de sa mère.

Elle expliqua le plus vite possible à celle-ci ce qui se passa. La femme d'une trentaine d'années se leva brusquement et commença à courir le plus rapidement que lui permettait sa robe, tout en traînant sa fille derrière elle.

Elle arriva près de Romain et de l'inconnu et quand elle vit, son expression devint livide.

Elle ordonna à Romain de chercher son père et à sa fille de trouver sa marraine.

Harry se réveilla, il avait la tête douloureuse.

Il entendait des voix, il fit semblant de continuer de dormir.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien, il était occupé avec Voldemort, le Priori Incantatum s'était de nouveau manifesté, et puis plus rien. Il avait entendu des voix, étranges, graves qui psalmodiaient incessament leur irrémédiable mélopée. Il avait été entraîné dans une espèce de tourbillon lumineux, et soudain, tout c'était arrêté. Il s'était retrouvé exactement au même endroit (enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait) bien que la végétation et le lieu lui-même avait quelque chose de changé. Il ne savait pas quoi mais en tout cas ce n'était plus la même chose. Et le plus important : Voldemort n'était plus là. Disparu, envolé le Voldy ! Il avait erré pendant quatre jours, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider mais non, ça restait désepérément vide. Il n'y avait personne.

Puis il les avait vu de loin, c'est deux p'tits bouts t'chou qui jouaient ensemble. Il avait fait la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire en cet instant : il marcha le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au enfants et il eut à peine le temps de prononcer deux mots qu'il s'évanouit.


	5. Le jour où ils sont venus me chercher

**Le jour où ils sont venus**

**Me chercher**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry se reposait. Il se sentait fatigué depuis quelques jours, très fatigué. Tous ces évenements... c'était trop d'un coup. La mort de Sirius, puis celle de Dumbledore... les enterrements (on avait 'enterré' Sirius, au début du mois de juillet).

Il ne savait plus. Il avait reçu une lettre le 1er juillet lui annonçant qu'il avait le droit de faire de la magie, mais le moindre petit acte magique lui pompait énormement d'énergie. Donc, il évitait.

Ce soir là, le 31 juillet, à minuit plus précisement, la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours devenait de plus en plus forte, et au douzième coup de minuit (non vous n'êtes pas occupé à lire Cendrillon !), il disparut.

Harry se réveilla avec un énooooooooorme mal de crâne, il ferma immédiatement les yeux après les avoir ouverts, la blancheur des lieux lui fesait mal. Il rouvrit à demi les yeux, et jura. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie ? Parce qu'il ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit aussi blanc, et c'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Tu n'y es pas, dit une voix dans le vide.

-Je ne suis pas où ? demanda Harry, en ouvrant complétement les yeux et en regardant autour de lui.

Il vit un jeune homme, d'environ son âge, les cheveux noirs et les yeux de même couleur


	6. Cinq gosses

**Cinq enfants, cinq maudits**

**Chapitre un :**

Poudlard, 1997

C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, sa septième année. Il revait et redoutait chaque jour, chaque nuit, _ce _moment. Celui où il allait monter dans le train. Et ce jour arriva.

-Harry ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

La question était plus une formalité qu'autre chose. Il répondit comme à son habitude :

-Bien, merci. Et toi ?

Il entendit sans écouter (nda :entendre et écouter, ce n'est absolument pas la même chose !) ce que racontait le garçon en face de lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire (forcé, mais le garçon y crut) et monta dans le train. Il s'installa dans le premier compartiment qu'il trouva, mit sa malle dans les filets, s'assit sur la banquette et ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit quand une fille d'à peu près son âge ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle le regarda, sembla le jauger, puis lui demanda d'un air engageant :

-Est-ce que moi et ma famille on peut s'installer ici ?

Harry faillit dire non, puis se ravisa et l'invita à entrer. Joyeuse, la fille hurla dans le couloir :

-ALEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXX ! ORLANDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! JADYCHOUUUUUUNETTEUH !

Aussitôt, une tornade brune s'abattit sur la fille. Les deux filles (et oui, la tornade était en fait une fille !) étaient prêtes à s'étriper quand deux garçons arrivèrent. Le blond les regarda d'un air ennuyé et le brun leur jeta un regard appuyé.

Les deux filles se séparèrent finalement, mais se regardèrent toujours en chiens de faïences. La brune siffla :

-Ne m'appele plus jamais « Jadychounette ».

La blonde fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu puis se tourna vers Harry :

-Cher et illustre inconnu à mes yeux ! Tu as l'honneur d'avoir devant toi la magnifique et sublîîîîîîme Jessica Ravenn !

Harry eut un sourire face à la présentation de la blonde, et écouta la suite :

-Voici mon frère, Orlando (elle désigna le garçon brun), mon autre frère, Alex (le mec blond) et ma soeur, la terrîîîîîble Jade.

La-dite Jade fusilla sa soeur du regard, puis se tourna vers lui :

-Puis-je savoir à qui nous avons l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec un petit sourire, heureux que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse pas, je m'appele Harry Potter.

Elle jeta un regard éloquent à ses frères (et accesoirement à sa soeur) puis déclara avec elle-aussi un sourire :

-Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien.

-C'est normal, dit-il, joyeux, il n'y a rien à dire. A part ça, d'où venez-vous ?

Le blond lui répondit :

-De Salem, des Etats-Unis, nous avons émigrés en Angleterre avec nos parents.

-Vous rentrez en quelle année ?

-Septième, pourquoi ?

-Tous ? demanda Harry, abasourdi.

-Bien évidemment !

-Mais... Vous n'êtes pas frères et soeurs ?

-Si, nous sommes même quadruplés !

Evidemment, ça explique tout, songea Harry.

Il les trouvait assez sympathiques, bien que complétement différents. La blonde, Jessica, avait l'air extravertie et très ouverte, sa soeur, Jade, était tout le contraire : assez froide et réservée, elle jaugeait les autres. Elle avait l'air plutôt calme mais se transformait apparement en véritable furie quand Jessica la provoquait. Elles s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

Le garçon brun, Orlando, avait l'air aussi assez sympa. Il semblait être un peu rêveur, sportif vu sa carure, mais venir... d'autre part. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'Orlando était originaire d'un autre endroit que les trois autres.

Le blond par contre, devait être franchement ennuyé des disputes de ses soeurs, Harry avait du mal à cerner son caractère, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce garçon pouvait réservé quelques surprises.


	7. Les enfants Potter

_**Les enfants Potter**_

NDA : Pour plus de facilité(et par paresse !), les texte sont traduis. Voici les différentes langues et leur représentation dans le texte : le danéen(D), l'italien(I), l'eldamar(E). Sinon c'est en anglais dans le contexte.

Préface :

Les mangemorts arrivaient, les elfes des bois s'enfuyaient vers les grottes, au centre de la forêt. Ils couraient toujours, à en perdre l'haleine.Soudain, Voldemort apparu dans toute sa splendeur, Harry Potter s'élança, entamant le duel désisif.Tous les combattants, elfes et mangemorts, s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder. L'épouse Potter s'avait d'avance que son mari mourrait et que le règne des Ténèbres, jamais ne s'arrêterait. Un éclair bleu et un éclair noir rentrèrent en contact et fusionèrent et se dirigèrent vers Harry Potter. Harry avait déjà perdu trop d'énergie à courir et à protéger sa famille, il tomba sur le sol, allongé sur le dos son visage se crispant sous la douleur. Elanor Potter, quant elle vit que son mari était occupé à mourir et que la mort la guettait elle et ses enfants plus que jamais, ouvrit une brêche temporelle et poussa ses enfants dedans.

Chapitre1 :

La répartition venait de se terminée et le directeur avait fini son discour quand une brêche verticale en forme d'éclair s'ouvrit au milieu de la grande salle.Une fille et un garçon en sortirent précipitament. Ils n'urent le temps de faire un pas qu'une main blanchâtre, semblable à une araignée attrapa le poignet de la fille. Celle-ci hurla en une langue inconnue de tous et se débattit, mais la main restait fermement accrochée et entraînait la fille vers la brêche.La fille mordit cruellement la main qui la tenait et la main disparut à l'intérieur de la brêche.Le garçon écarta les bras vers la brêche et murmura précipitament une formule. La brêche se referma et les deux personnes regardèrent autour d'elle, l'air fatigué mais les sens en alerte. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit :

« Si vous me comprenez, ayez l'obligence de me suivre. »

Le garçon hocha muettement la tête et il le suivit, la fille s'appuyant sur lui pour marcher. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand ils furent arrivés, celui-ci leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils s'executèrent.

« -Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? Et que voulez-vous?

-Nous nous appelons Arwen et Nathaniel Potter, nous ne savons pas où ni quand nous sommes.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, et Dieu sait que je connaît tous les Potter vivants.

-Auriez-vous l'obligence de nous dire où et quand nous sommes?

-Nous sommes le soir du premier septembre 1977, et vous êtes à Poudlard, en Angleterre. »

Le garçon et la fille se regardèrent un moment, puis la fille prit la parole :

« -Nous venons du futur, et d'une forêt du Nord de l'Angleterre.

-Du futur? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas des mangemorts qui sont là pour tuer des élèves et des professeurs ainsi que moi-même?

-Professeur? (la fille l'interppela)

-Oui?

-SI NOUS AVIONS VOULU VOUS TUEZ VOUS AINSI QUE CEUX QUI SONT DANS CETTE ECOLE, IL Y AURAIT UN TAS DE MANGEMORTS AVEC NOUS AVEC, EN PRIME, VOLDEMORT COLLE A NOS BASQUES AINSI QUE QUELQUES CENTAINES DE CADAVRES ! »

Dumbledore resta interloqué, apparament il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui hurle dessus.

« -Je vous garde au château en période d'essai, si vous tentez quoique se soit contre mes élèves ou mes professeurs, je vous remets aux mains de la justice. Compris ? »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester et continua :

« -Maintenant j'ai besoin de votre âge et de vos pseudonymes, Potter n'est pas discret comme nom de famille.

-J'ai 17 ans et ma soeur 16 ans. Je propose Alex et Débora Fellini comme noms d'emprumts, parce franchement, Nathaniel et Arwen c'est pas discret du tout comme prénoms, ça fait trop elfe.

-Vous êtes des elfes ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air interressé.

-Je suis d'accord pour le nom de famille mais pas pour mon prénom, tu sais à quel je déteste ce nom-là Nath, mon prénom à moi c'est Sacha, dit Arwen d'une traîte, évitant ainsi de devoir répondre à Dumbledore.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore qui n'était pas dupe du tout et savait que la fille ne voulait pas répondre, je vais vous donné de menu renseignement afin que vous puissiez vous y je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes le soir du premier septembre 1977. Voldemort(il appuya bien sur le mot, mais fut en partie rassuré qu'il ne remblait pas à la mention du nom comme de vulgaires mangemorts) sevit depuis près de 10 ans. De nombreuses familles ont été déchirée et c'est à se demander si ça finira un jour. Dans cette école, les personnes les plus populaires sont les Maraudeurs, un groupe de quatre garçons qui se nomment respectivement :...

-Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, les deux derniers mots étaient sortit sous un ton plein de rancune et de haine. Houps ! Desolé de vous avoir interrompu professeur, vous disiez ?

-... Euh.. Ah oui ! Donc les maraudeurs sont les garçons les plus populaires du collège, pour se qui est des filles, il s'agit principalement de Lily Evans et de Sélénée Deathdodger deux septièmes années qui sont toutes les deux très jolies et qui n'ont jamais accepté de sortir avec quelqu'un, bien que les demandes soit nombreuses. Que pourrais-je vous dire encore ? Ah oui, il existe une intense rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, deux des quatres maisons. Vous allez être réparti, il suffit de mettre le choixpeau quand ont vous appelera. Vous venez ? »

Ils le suivirent jusque dans la grande salle, Dumbledore reprit place au milieu de la table des professeurs mais ne s'assit pas. Il annonça :

« -Chers élèves, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présentez Miss Sacha et Mr.Alex Fellini, qui nous viennent tout droit d'Italie. Ils entreront directement en 6ème et en 7ème années. .Mr.Fellini, veuillez vous avançer et mettre le choixpeau je vous pris. »

Alex s'avança et mit le choixpeau, celui-ci l'avait à peine frolé qu'il s'exclama :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Alex s'avança d'un pas quasi majestueux jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor sous les applaudissement de ceux-ci et des sifflements des Serpentards. Dumbledore appela Sacha, qui s'avança d'un pas determiné jusqu'au choixpeau. Elle le mit et s'assit sur le tabouret. Au début il ne se passait rien, puis on la vit commençé à marmonné, au bout de quelques minutes elle hurla :

« J'AI DIT _NON_ ! »

Le choixpeau eu l'air convaincu et hurla à son tour :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Sacha alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors encore furieuse par se que lui avait dit le choixpeau. Alex préféra se taire, ne voulant pas être transormé en troll ou être torturé à vie. Quatres personnes allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Sacha les détailla froidement, elle n'avait aucune envie de sourir. Le premier garçon avait des cheveux noirs jusqu'au épaules, des yeux de même couleur et un physique avantageux. C'était le plus grand des quatre. Elle regarda le deuxième et eu un choc, c'était le portrait de son père et de son frère, la seule différence était que la personne devant lui avait les yeux bruns et un air moins sombre que son père mais son frère à elle avait les traits plus fins, un visage d'Appolon comme disait les jeunes elfes tombées sous son charme. Elle déduisit que c'était James Potter, son grand-père. Elle reconnaissait le troisième bien qu'il n'était ne ressemblait pas au souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. De longs cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux de miels et un visage mature mais légèrement fatigué, Rémus Lupin ne ressemblait pas beaucoup avec le Rémus qu'elle avait connu _elle_.Se tenant légèrement en retrait, Peter Pettigrew, l'assassin de ses grands-parents paternels et de nombreuses autres personnes, la regardait avec un léger sourire qu'elle jugea narquois. Ses courts cheveux châtains clairs et ses yeux ternes lui donnait l'air misérable. Un rat qui pouvait devenir dangereux si on ni prenait pas garde.

Elle lui rendit son sourire narquois, il ignorait que si lui avait été l'assassin de nombreuses personnes, elle avait été son assassin à lui. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avec l'air du prédateur qui avait trouvé une proie très appétissante. Si elle devait recommençer à le traquer comme une bête, ça ne lui déplairait pas du tout. Au début, elle jouait avec les nerfs de la victime pendant quelques jours, puis elle lui portait un coup mortel sans tuer sa père elle était une vampire, une héritière et une danaée.

Les danéens était le peuple des plantes, chaque sujet du peuple avait un contrôle absolu sur une unique plante, que se soit un arbre, une fleur ou une herbe. Chaque menbre de la famille royale des danéens avait un pouvoir absolu sur toutes les plantes existantes. Ce que les autres peuples ignoraient des plantes, c'est quelles pouvaient toutes constituées un poison potentiellement dangereux allant du simple évanouissement en passant par les battements du coeurs qui ralentissait doucement jusqu'à la mort instantanée. Les danéens possèdaient également un pouvoir redoutable, celui de la séduction. Apparentés aux vélanes et aux nymphes, les danéens étaient de véritables poisons vivants. Si ils étaient attaqués, ils utilisaient directement le pouvoir de la séduction. Au naturel, les danéens étaient déjà très beaux et surtout très attirants. Le pouvoir de la séduction renforçait cette attirance. Le ou la danaée attaqué s'arrangeait pour que son attaquant l'embrasse et il était fichu. Les danéens possèdaient trois glandes supplémentaires en plus des glandes salivaires. Ses glandes libèraient chacune un poison différents. Les poisons avaient tout trois un effet différent. Le premier était un somnifère où la vitime ne se réveillait que quand le ou la danaée ayant fait ingurgité le poison le désirait. Le deuxième avait le même effet que le premier, à part qu'on ne savait jamais quand l'endormi allait se réveiller, c'était le poison le moins utilisé. Et enfin, le dernier poison, le poison le plus terrible. En très très basse quantité, la victime avait seulement des démangeaisons et des brulûres d'estomac. En grande quantité, le poison se nourissait de l'énergie magique de sa vitime, se qui l'affaiblisait peu à peu, puis de violentes contorsions s'emparaît de la vitime et le coeur commençait à s'accélérer, arrivait ensuite une fièvre de cheval d'un peu plus de 40°, la victime mourrait dans l'heure qui suivait l'ingestion du poison sauf si le ou la danaée acceptait par miracle(car cela ne s'est encore jamais produit) de donner l'antidote. Aucun des poisons(somnifères ou mortifère), n'avaient d'antidote autre que la volonté du ou de la danaée.

Sacha n'avait jamais vu de danaéens, mis à part son père et son frère qui n'étaient pas des sangs purs. Elle avait grandi chez les elfes, peuple qui avait légèrement changé au cours des deux guerres contre Voldemort. Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux, purs et imposants qu'avant. Ils aimaient toujours le doux bruissement du vent sur les feuilles, le son des harpes et des flûtes mélodieuses qui s'échappaient de leurs demeures, mais ils n'étaient plus les même. Ils avaient pris goût à la guerre, y participant avec hargne, leur tempérament avait changé, ils ressemblaient plus à des guerriers. Ce sang mélé à celui des vampires (qui étaient avant tout des êtres sanguinaires, ne l'oublions pas) à celui des danéens et à celui des héritiers(Sacha était avec son frère les descendants directs de Godric Gryffondor se qui leur faisait hériter de pouvoirs plus puissant que la normale, d'un immense courage... et d'un tempérament de feu)faisait de Sacha une guerrière redoutable dans tous les domaines(magie, armes blanches, armes à feu, combats à mains nues,etc.).

« Pourquoi est-ce tombé sur nous ?gémit-elle en silence, peut-être que si père... »

« OUHOU !Tu m'entends ? »

Elle regarda qui lui fesait des signes des mains devant les yeux. C'était Sirius.

« -Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? Ca fait la quatrième fois que je te la pose.

-Excuse-moi, je t'écoutais pas, tu disais ?

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Fellini, pourquoi ?

-Sirius Black, enchanté. Voici mes meilleurs amis : à ma droite, James Potter et à ma gauche Rémus Lupin, là derrière-moi c'est Peter Pettigrew. On forme un groupe sous le nom des Maraudeurs. »

Sacha adressa un sourire lunimeux à Rémus et James mais adressa un regard plein de haine à Peter.

« -Voici mon frère Alex, moi c'est Sacha, enchantée également.

-Eh bien Sacha,commença Sirius avec son sourire si séduisant auquel toutes les filles craquaient, tu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Sacha(avec qui il espèrait sortir) lui lançait un regard sévère à la Mc Gonagall agrémenter d'un sourire narquois le défiant à poursuivre sa phrase. Il préfèra se taire et pensa :

« Elle aurait plus sa place chez les Serpentards celle-là. »

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu es le chien n'est-ce pas ? Et James est le cerf comme Rémus est le loup, méfiez-vous du rat ! »

Il palit brusquement et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de James et de Rémus, ils palirent à leur tour et sortirent précipitament de table vite suivit par Peter. Alex s'approcha de sa soeur furieux :

D« -Que leur as-tu dit ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents

-Leur forme animagus pourquoi ?

-Il faut être prudent dans ce que l'on dit, ne l'oublies pas !

-J'en ai assez de me cacher sous prétexte que je suis sa fille à _lui_ et ...

-...Et en plus maintenant nous ne sommes pas encore sensé exister se qui est encore plus dangereux ! Mère nous a chargé d'une mision en nous envoyant ici. Le tout est de savoir laquelle.

-Ca je crois que j'ai déjà trouvé.

-Ah oui ? C'est quoi cette fois ?

-Voldemort sevissait déjà à cette époque, non ?

-Oui. Et alors ?

-Je crois quelle nous a chargé de la charge de père puisqu'il n'existe pas encore à cette époque et qu'il est mort pour nous.

-Tu veux dire que?

-Oui. Il va falloir le tuer. »

Une ombre de peur laissant place à la tristesse et à la mélancolie habita leurs yeux, ils ignoraient tout deux que deux personnes avaient assistées à l'échange très attentivement. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait pas cette langue mais l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Une ombre quitta hâtivement la salle vite rejointe par une autre pour se diriger vers les étages...

Plus tard... 

Alex venait de se coucher. Sacha se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller dormir à son tour quand on l'attrapa à l'épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et plaqua son agresseur contre le mur et lui mit un poignard sous la gorge. Elle fut surprise quand elle reconnu Sirius Black. Elle le relacha et rengaina son poignard. Il lui dit :

-T'es pas un peu folle non ? Encore un peu et tu me décapitais !

-Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?

-Nous voulons te parler.

-Nous ?

-Les Maraudeurs.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

-C'est par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit en bas.

-Si je ne me trompe, il vaudrais mieux en parler dans un endroit discret non ?

-Oui mais, ...

-Je passe dans mon dortoir et je vous retrouve dans le vôtre, pas d'objection.

Sirius obéit tel un automate tout en pensant :

« Ben, elle est pas cullotée celle-là ! »

Sacha monta dans son dortoir et au moment d'ouvrir la porte on l'a ré-attrapa par l'épaule. Elle fit preuve de tout son sang-froid pour se retourner sans agresser celui qui la tenait par l'épaule mais ne pu s'enpêcher de dire un « Quoi encore ? »rettentissant. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de septième. Celle-ci lui dit :

-Je dois te parler.

-Désolée, mais je suis pressée là.

-Tout de suite !

-Tu es qui toi ?

-Sélénée Deathdodger maintenant viens !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une amie qui voudrait te toucher deux mots à propos d'une certaine langue que tu connais, maintenant viens !

-Quelle langue ?

-Celle que tu as parlée dans la grande salle, viens !

-L'anglais ? tenta-t-elle, quel mal y a-t-il à parler l'anglais ?

-Pas l'anglais, l'autre langue, le danéen. Tu viens oui ?

-Non. Toi et ta copine Lily Evans venez plutôt dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème .

-Hé ! Qui t'as dit que c'était Lily qui voulait te parler ?

-Personne ! Rendez-vous dans 5 minutes !

Et elle s'engouffra dans son dortoir. Son frère et elle avait une grosse gaffe. Ils avaient oublié que Lily Evans(en l'occurence, leur _théoriquement_ grand-mère) parlait le danéen ! Ce qui voulait dire quelle avait peut-être entendu toute leur conversation ! Ce qui, en bref, était une catastrophe pour leur couverture. Maintenant, il fallait tout leur raconter. Elle resortit et monta directement au dortoir des garçons de 7ème . Ils étaient tous là, _parfait_. Elle se plaça à côté de son frère et fut directe :

-Nous vous dirons tout si vous nous disez tout, le marché est équitable.

Ils allèrent protester mais se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient sûrement leur demander beaucoup, ils acceptèrent.

-Que voulez-vous qu'on vous dise ? demanda Rémus.

-La vérité que vous ne vous êtes pas dites entre-vous, ce que vous êtes vraiment, voilà ce que nous voudrions que vous disiez !

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, et Rémus se lança :

-Je suis un loup-garou.

-Moi, une vampire de 1ère catégorie, dit Sélénée.

-Vampire de 2ème catégorie, grogna Sirius.

-Mi-vampire de 1ère, mi-danaée, murmura Lily.

-Héritier, marmona James.

-Je suis donc le seul sorcier normal ici ? demanda Peter.

-Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes, et d'où vous venez ? demanda Sélénée.

-Nous sommes mi-elfe, mi-vampires-danéens-héritiers.

-Vous n'avez pas tout dit !

-Nous n'avons pas dit quoi ? Que nous venons du futur ? Que Lily fait partie d'une famille royale ? Que nous faisons partie de deux familles royales ? Que Lily et James sont nos grands-parents ? Que nous sommes fourchelangs ? Que nos noms véritables sont Arwen Rowena Elena Potter et Nathaniel Elladan Daniel Potter ?Que...

-Potter ? Vous êtes des Potter ? Qui plus est les petits-enfants de James et Lily ?

-Eh oui, nous sommes des Potter, notre père se nommait Harry James Potter, c'était sensé être le sorcier le plus puissant au monde ! Plus puissant que Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis !Il devint fourchelang à cause de Voldemort, celui-ci voulant le détruire à la naissance, quand il était le plus vulnérable. Au bout d' un an il le retrouva, mais grâce à un pacte d'Amour auquel Voldemort ne fit pas atttention, il renvoya le sortilège à son agresseur, s'en tirant avec seulement une cicatrice au front. Il ne prit pas le temps de dévlopper suffisament ses pouvoirs, trop occupé à se battre et à nous enseigné des techniques de combats et la maîtrise des armes et des différentes magies. En délaissant ses pouvoirs il savait qu'il allait droit à la mort mais il préférait cela que de ne pas nous donner notre propre chance de détruire le Lord Noir sachant que nous le détestions plus que tout et que c'était notre unique chance d'étudier au moins 1 an à Poudlard puisque jusque là nous ne viviions qu'avec les elfes et de connaître les parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Notre mère était la fille du roi des Eldards, elle se nommait Elanor Undomiel, c'était l'une des descendantes de la glorieuse reine Arwen Undomiel.

Elle se tut, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'ils venaient de reçevoir. Au départ, ils n'avaient pas prévu de leur dévoiler leur identitée mais finalement peut-être que sa valait mieux de tout leur dire et qu'ils aient leur propre jugement plutôt que leur mentir et leur cacher la vérité. Tout de façon, il était trop tard et il était hors de question d'utiliser un retourneur de temps. Elle leva les yeux et vit six sourires timides se former. Sirius se leva brusquement et entama une danse de joie autour de James, il se mit à crier :

-Eh Cornedrue ! J't'avais bien dit que tu te marierais avec Lily-la-tigresse, non ? Tu vois, c'est ton meilleur pote qui avait raison une fois de plus ! Jamesie terminera sa vie avec une tigresseuuuhhh ! Jamesie terminera sa vie avec une ...

-SIRIUS BLACK ! le double cri avait retenti avec un joli nombre de décibels.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il y eu un énoOOorme soupir et Lily dit à Sacha :

-C'est dommage, tu ne seras pas dans la même classe que nous ! Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup l'occasion de nous voir.

-Je n'en serai pas si sûre.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu verras. Bon, je crois que comme révélations ça devrait suffire pour le moment. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'ai eu une dure journée où je n'ai pas arrêter de courir donc, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

-Arwen ! appela son frère tu oublies ...

-Excuse-moi, je n'y pensais pas du tout. Bon, mettez-vous en cercle autour de moi. C'est fait ? J'y vais !

Elle commença à plasmodier une litanie dans une langue étrangère à tout le monde sauf à elle et à son frère (langue qui d'ailleur, n'était autre que de l'eldamar) :

« Par les puissances qui ont créés,

Feu, Eau, Terre et Air

Que tous ce qui a été dit,

En moi soit scellé,

Que personne en ce cercle ne puisse en parler,

Sauf si l'accord de la détentrice et

Celui des six est donné »

Une lumière émana de toutes les personnes présentes et elles se dirigèrent vers Sacha. Le corps de celle-ci absorba tout les rayons et elle dit :

-Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, elle sortit du dortoir et alla se coucher.

Chapitre 2 :

Sacha s'éveilla en sursaut, elle venait encore de réver de la mort de son oncle : Rémus. Il était 6H02 et les cours commençaient à 8H30. Elle avait largement le temps de se rendormir, mais elle préfèra se lever. Pour elle qui avait l'habitude de se réveiller à 5H00 du matin, s'était une véritable grasse matinée. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se prit une douche bien glacée, histoire de se réveiller. Elle enfila un jogging rapido presto et sortit faire ses exercices matinaux dans le parc : 1H de course à pied ( Se n'était que pour se réveiller, d'habitude on l'obligeait à courir pendant 2H, l'horreur), et une demi-heure d'étirements. Quant elle eut fini, elle alla se doucher (j'vous dit pas l'odeur quand elle a fini ses exercices) et s'habilla.

Il était 7H29 et les quatre maraudeurs décidèrent de réveiller le nouveau à leur façon. Au moment où ils allaient lui balançer un seau d'eau glaçée sur la tête, Alex bondit hors de son lit et l'eau du seau fut jetée sur les maraudeurs(qui d'ailleurs ne savaient pas comment elle était arrrivée là). Ceux-ci, pris par surprise hurlèrent.

Quant ils furent calmés, Lily, Sélénée et Sacha étaient dans leur dortoir. Alex dit d'un ton moqueur :

-Quand on vous disait que notre père avait préférer nous donner notre chance plutôt que de développer tous ses pouvoirs, nous avons « oubliés » de vous dire que nous en avons hériter, entre autre celui de posséder les quatre éléments.

-Quoi ? Vous posséder les quatre éléments ?

-Eh oui, Lily ! Nous les possèdons tous les quatre !

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de spécial à ça ?

-Eh bien, James, c'est très simple, expliqua Lily, techniquement, c'est impossible de les posséder tous les quatre, un sorcier très puissant peu en posséder un, deux si il y a une remise de pouvoir, mais pas plus ! Voldemort ne peut en posséder aucun car pour qu'un élément t'accepte, il faut avoir le coeur pur. Seul Merlin a pu les posséder tous les quatre, car il avait un pouvoir immense, et surtout un coeur pur et généreux, bref, les deux personnes en face de toi pourraient te battre au bout de quelques secondes sans effort. Il existe pourtant quatre peuples, chacun contrôlant un élément : ce sont les peuples dépendants. Si un élément disparaît, ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais, ils mourront. Ma mère fait partie d'un de ces peuples, c'est la reine des Danéens, le peuple de la Terre. Les Néréides et les Atrides, sont celui de l'Eau, les Zéphiriens, celui de l'Air et pour le Feu, personne ne sait vraiment, tous ce que je sais, c'est que ce sont des femmes-guerrières très belles, il n'y pas d'hommes apparament, et qu'elles sont comme les Amazones : sauvages et secrètes ; Personne n'a réussi à les trouver et à prouver leur existences, mais moi, je sais qu'elles existent.

-Comment ça ?

-A chaque fois que naît un menbre de la famille régnante qui est destiné à gouverner, on lui choisi un représentant par peuples comme parrains et marraines, j'ai donc deux parrains et deux marraines : Callinira, qui est la nièce du roi des Atrides et des Néreides, Athamas, le roi des Zéphiriens, Nao, mon oncle et Iaera la soeur cadette de la reine des Femmes-Feu. J'imagine cependant que si Arwen et Nathaniel ont vécu chez les elfes, ils n'ont pas eu de parrains, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact ! Maintenant, je propose que nos très chers maraudeurs et frère aillent s'habiller...décemment.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de vos amies, ma très chère soeur.

Sélénée et Lily rougirent, en effet, elles étaient habillées de chemises de nuit assez courtes... Elles se dirigerent vers la porte du dortoir quand Sélénée se retourna et lança :

-Au fait Sirius, arrête de nous regarder comme ça, sale petit pervers !

Se fut au tour de Sirius de rougir.

Dans la grande salle...

-Sacha !

-Oui, Sirius ?

-Tu ne manges que ça ?

La jeune fille n'avait mangé qu'un petit bol de porridge et une tartine de marmelade.

-C'est normal qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup, intervint son frère, elle n'aime pas tellement les nourritures sorcières et moldues, n'est-ce pas Sacha ?

-Et alors ? C'est mon droit de préférer la nourriture que nous mangions chez nous !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Je trouvais juste que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup, c'est tout !

-LES EMPLOIS DU TEMPS !

Chacun regarda son emploi du temps, ils avaient tous choisi les matières pour devenir auror, Alex et Sacha, avaient pris les même matières qu'eux pour plus de facilité.

-Oh non, gémit Sirius, on a Potions et D.C.F.M. avec les serpentards !

-Encore ? Pourquoi ils nous mettraient pas avec les serdaigles ou les poufsouffles ? Ca fait six ans que c'est comme ça !

-Ouais, à croire qu'ils prenent un plaisir sadique à nous infliger ça !

-C'est pt'ête pas faux patmol, c'est pt'ête pas faux...

-Hum, excuser-moi de vous déranger dans vos jérémiades, mais vous commençer par potions, c'est dans les sous-sols et il va sonner dans 2 minutes alors...

-Quoi ? Il est déjà si tard ? Excuse-nous Sacha mais on y va !

Les 7èmes années de Gryffondor se levèrent et coururent comme des dératés vers les cachots comme si leur vie en dépendait (ce qui n'était peut-être pas faut d'ailleurs, allez savoir avec ce crétin de Hurst !), Alex lança un « A tantôt Sacha ! » rapide . Sacha, quand à elle, se leva et marcha tranquillement vers la salle de D.C.F.M., cette année, il y avait deux profs différents pour le cours de D.C.F.M. : un pour les 1ères, 2èmes, 3èmes, 4èmes, 5èmes et 6 èmes et un autre prof pour les 7 èmes années qui fesait égalrment office de remplaçant pour les profs qui auraient été malades. Arrivée devant la salle, Sacha se mit à l'écart pendant que les autres élèves discutaient, le prof arriva et les fit rapidement s'asseoir. Sacha se trouva une place à côté d'une fille qui s'appelait Emma De Crozenk, de Gryffondor. Le prof se présenta :

-Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Mme Démétria MacShelton, votre prof de D.C.F.M. de cette année, alors voici le programme : vous allez apprendre à maîtriser les sortilèges : Patronus, Pyro, Aqua ainsi que le bouclier de niveau avançé et, si l'on a fini avec ses sortilèges, on commençera les sortilèges informulés. Qui a déjà entendu parlé des sortilèges cités précédamment ?

Quelques élèves levèrent la main, dont celle de Sacha et de sa voisine.

-Miss De Crozenk ?

-Le sortilège Pyro crée un long jet de flamme, les sorciers les plus puissants savent créer des tourbillons. La formule du sortilège est « Pyro ».

-Bravo ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Qui connaît un autre sortilège ? Mr.Green ?

-Le sortilège du bouclier de niveau avançé est bien plus puissant que le « _protego_ ». Le sorcier qui sait l'utiliser peut contrer des sortilèges plus puissants et également protéger plusieurs personnes en plus de lui-même. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus il pourra protéger de personnes et plus il pourra résister longtemps.

-Dix points pour Serpentard ! Vous ne connaissez pas sa formule ?

-Non.

-Bon, tant pis. Mr.Barry ?

-Aqua est le sortilège d'eau, il fonctionne de la même manière que le Pyro, c'est à dire qu'il projete un jet d'eau de plusieurs mètres et les sorciers puissants savent crée une vague de plusieurs mètres de haut. La formule est « Aqua ».

-Bien ! Très bien ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! Savez-vous l'executer ?

-Non.

-Bon, tant pis. Miss Fellini ?

-Le sortilège du Patronus sert à se protéger des détraqueurs. Il consiste à se concentrer sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux tout en prononçant « Spero Patronum ». Là, si le sortilège est réussi, un animal représentant l'espoir de la personne prendra forme avec une couleur argentée. Le Patronus réussi attaquera les détraqueurs. Ceux-ci ne peuvent rien contre lui car c'est une espèce de bonheur concentré. Sans malheur. Le Patronus réussi s'appele un Patronus corporel, s'il n'est pas corporel il y aura juste des lambeaux de fumée argentée.

-Bravo ! C'est une définition très complète ! Il n'y a rien à rajouter ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Savez-vous le mettre en pratique ?

-Oui, ainsi que tous les sortilèges cités précedemment


	8. Qui aurait pu croire ça?

**Qui aurait pu croire ça ?**

Oui, c'est vrai. Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Qu' Harry Potter avait encore de la famille (à part les Dursley) ?

Pour vous prouvez que c'est vrai, je vais vous raconter une histoire singulière, la sienne et celle de ses deux cousines qui, ensemble, ont remonté le temps, à l'époque de leurs parents respectifs...

Avant que je commence à vous conter cette merveilleuse histoire, vous devez savoir qu' Ange et Sacha, les deux cousines de Harry, sont les filles de Jessica Potter et Lord Voldemort.

En effet, Jessica étant le monton noir de la famille Potter, était à Serpentard, et, en rentrant dans les rangs des Mangemorts, est tombée amoureuse de son maître. Il faut également savoir qu'elle était la fausse jumelle de James, et avait un caractère assez semblable à Bellatrix.

Celui-ci n'y verra qu'une occasion de laisser un héritier qui pourrait le venger s'il venait à disparaître.

Il faut également savoir qu' Harry est au courant des ascendances des deux filles, et que celles-ci haïssent profondement leur père.

Paroles en elfiques : _-en italique_

Paroles en anglais : -mode normal

**Chapitre I**

Sacha, Ange et Harry se relevèrent avec des courbatures dans tout le corps, et ils grimaçèrent. Aucun d'autre eux ne laissa s'échapper un gémissement ou un bruit qui aurait pu trahir leur douleur. Ils étaient habitués à la douleur.

Ange entreprit de sonder les environs autour d'eux. Pour se faire, ses yeux devinrent totalement blanc, elle s'éleva à environ deux mètres du sol, les bras largement écartés, une lumière blanche aveuglante sortant par sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts.

Le spectacle était impressionant.

Puis, la lumière baissa d'intensité, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement et Ange se posa doucement sur le sol, ses yeux reprenant leur haituelle couleur bleue.

_-Alors ? demanda simplement Sacha._

Ange avait l'air de douter de ce qu'elle avait découvert, puis elle balbutina quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

_-Nous sommes dans la Forêt Interdite, tout près de Poudlard ! Le château n'est pas très loin et il n'y a aucune créature dangereuse dans les environs._

_-Dans la Forêt Interdite ? Et tout près de Poudlard ! Connaissant votre père, y'a un coup tordu là-dessous ! Je suis sûr que le sort qu'il nous a lançés à eu au moins un effet ! Son sort n'aurait pas rater, surtout qu'il était toujours furieux à cause de votre 'trahison' à la magie noire et votre allégeance aux elfes._

_-Ouais ! Et le voir furieux était un des plus beaux cadeaux du monde !_

_-C'est pas tout ça mais on fait quoi ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu changer ?_

_-L'époque ? On est dans le passé ou le futur ?_

_-Très drôle ! Je parlais sérieusement !_

_-Mais moi aussi ! Et si c'est ça, il faudrait s'inventer un passé plausible, au cas où..._

_-Mouais... Si c'est ça !_

_-Autant s'inventer notre passé, comme ça, si on a vraiment changer d'époque, on aura quelque chose à raconter._

_-D'accord ! En tout cas, il faudrait avoir une ascendance moldue, comme ça personne ne posera de questions._

_-C'est compris ! Moi je suis Ira Sita Judroes ! déclara Sacha._

_-Et moi Némésis Ariane Judroes ! continua Ange._

_-J'fais partie de la famille, non ? Je suis votre cousin, Orestre Thanatos Vusirvtan._

_-Vursivtan ? C'est quoi ce nom débile !_

_-Ca veut dire 'survivant' imbécile ! _

_-Merci, j'avais compris..._

_-Arrêtez de vous disputer vous deux ! On a une histoire à construire !_

_-Simple, je suis Orestre Thanatos Vursivtan, orphelin, venu vivre chez vous il y a moins d'un an et votre mère est morte quand vous étiez petites, votre père vient de se faire assassiner. Il nous a conseillé de venir à Poudlard, comme le souhaitait au départ sa femme. Nous étions tous à Salem juste avant. Nous sommes cousins car votre mère était la soeur de la mienne et était toutes les deux sorcières, et aucun de nous ne connaissait leur nom de jeunes filles. Nos pères étaient moldus, et voilà !_

_-Bof... C'est pas très convaincant, mais bon, c'est tout ce qu'on a alors..._

_-Hey ! Je me suis échiné sur cette histoire !_

_-Cest ça... Je te ferais signalé que tu viens de tout inventer dans la minute mon vieux !_

_-Oui, mais c'était un défi très dur à relever et..._

_-C'est bon, tais-toi ! On a compris que tu étais un pauvre martyr ! Alors si Môssieu le pauvre martyr se donnait la peine de changer son apparence physique, cela ferait grandement plaisir à sa cousine !_

Harry maugréa quelques paroles indisctinctes, puis fit apparaître une lame d'argent et s'entailla le bras. Il traça un cercle avec son sang et se mit au milieu, et récita une étrange litanie :

_« Par les Quatre Grands,_

_Chacun étant un élément,_

_Feu, Eau, Terre et Air,_

_Je demande,_

_A ce que mon visage change,_

_Qu'il devienne à l'image qui est ancrée en mon esprit,_

_Et que pendant ce rite je garde la vie,_

_Allons Puissances,_

_Je vous l'ai ordonné,_

_Et que mon sang devienne réceptacle et clef. »_

Un dôme blanc se forma autour du cercle, il eut une épaisse fumée, et quand elle se dissipa, le dôme avait disparu.

Au centre de la clarière se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement indisciplinés, accompagnés de quelques mèches bleues électriques, avec des yeux tout aussi bleu (électrique).

_-En voilà un qui va faire chavirer des coeurs, ricana Sacha._

_-T'es pas mieux Sacha, alors je crois que t'as rien as dire._

En effet, Sacha avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux de même couleur. Ses cheveux allant jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux lançant des regards froids à celui –ou ceux- qui auraient la folie de l'aborder. (Sacha Jedusor était très connue pour son caractère de cochon et son vocabulaire de charretier).

Elle avait un physique qui allait également provoquer des ravages, tout comme sa soeur qui elle, avait garder ses cheveux noirs mais avait changé ses magnifiques yeux bleus –dont la plupart des personnes auraient tuer père et mère pour posséder de pareils merveilles- en noir.

Soudain, un magnifique chant retentit, mettant du baume au coeur des trois personnes présentes, et un phénix apparut.

Ce phénix-là était unique, Harry avait été adopté par le magnifique animal alors qu'il était chez les elfes, et les elfes cachaient un énorme secret aux sorciers, et au reste du monde magique d'ailleurs : ils possédaient des phénix _femelles, _alors que tout le monde croyait qu'il n'en existait que des mâles.

Celui-ci –ou plutôt celle-ci- avait un plumage bleu et argent, et avait fait à Harry un don incroyable en l' 'adoptant', elle lui avait donné le pouvoir de comprendre dans les grandes lignes n'importe quelle langue, et n'importe quel bruit (même celui d'un caillou ! Si, si ! Ceux-ci racontaient en général comment ils étaient nés (éclatement de roche ou autre) ou qui avait osé leur marcher dessus, il faut également savoir qu'écouter un vulgaire caillou donnait une irrémédiable envie de dormir, un peu comme si on écoutait le professeur Binns) et que si Harry voulait savoir comprendre toutes les langues, il devait s'entraîner en les écoutant le plus possible.

Il salua la phénix :

_-Bonsoir Wëna, tu vas bien ?_

La phénix répondit par un trémolo qui lui fit chaud au coeur, et il comprit par-là qu'elle lui disait oui.

Il la caressa et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir, et lui jeta un regard indigné quand il la délaissa pour continuer sa conversation avec Ange et Sacha.

Ils décidèrent de partir dès maintenant vers le château, parce que la nuit tombait et bien qu'ils possédaient tous trois de grands pouvoirs, ils ne voulaient pas courir de risques.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le château, et après un bon quart d'heure de marche, arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la forêt...

**Dans la grande salle...**

Tout le monde mangeait paisiblement, et les conversations allaient bon train quand les portes s'ouvrirent, et trois adolescents (ou jeunes adultes, on ne savait pas vraiment) entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers la table des professeurs.

Un silence de mort était tombé, mais personne n'entendit les paroles que le garçon murmura au directeur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, puis quitta la salle accompagné des trois ados trempés (ils avaient vraisemblablement affronté une douche dehors, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient s'en soucier).

**Dans le bureau du directeur...**

Albus s'assit derrière son bureau et invita les trois personnes en face de lui à faire de même. Il les regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes puis leur demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à Poudlard ?

-Je m'appelle Ira Sita Judroes, et voici ma soeur, Némésis Ariane, et mon cousin, Orestre Thanatos Vursivtan. Nous sommes ici pour nous inscrire dans cette école, selon la volonté de mon défunt père.

-Très bien, miss Judroes, en quelle année devez-vous entrer ?

-En septième dans votre pays je crois. Nous étions en huitième chez nous.

-Oh ! Et où se situe 'chez vous' ?

-A Salem, évidemment !

-Je vois... Et pour quelles raisons souhaitez-vous rentrez à Poudlard ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est selon la volonté de mon défunt père. Mais peut-être seriez-vous intérrêssé de savoir que les parents d'Orestre ont été tués il y a presque un an, qu'il est venu vivre chez nous, que ma mère est morte quand Némésis et moi-même étions petites et que mon père, un moldu, nous a fait part de la volonté de notre mère de nous voir à Poudlard, chose à laquelle il ne s'était jamais décidé, trouvant que c'était trop loin, et qu'en plus ce serait en internat. Maintenant qu'il est mort, nous nous sommes décidés à venir ici, et voilà ! Vous connaissez l'histoire !

-Mmh... Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve, miss Judroes, que vous, votre soeur et votre cousin ne seriez pas des Mangemorts ?

Dumbledore ne s'attendit certainement pas à une réaction aussi violente. Les trois jeunes se levèrent d'un bond et menaçèrent Dumbledore de leur baguette.

-Comment osez-vous nous insultez de la sorte ? siffla Harry, furieux.

-Eh bien, votre réaction me prouve que vous ne semblez pas les porter dans votre coeur, ce qui me satisfait. Maintenant, veillez baisser vos baguettes et me suivre, je vais vous faire passer l'épreuve du choixpeau. Quand vous serez appelé, levez-vous et mettez-le sur votre tête, vous serez assigné à une des quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du bureau et descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, Ange, Sacha et Harry restèrent en retrait, tandis que Dumbledore se rendit derrière la table des professeurs et échangea quelques paroles avec le professeur Mac Gonagall, qui se leva et sortit, puis annonça aux élèves :

-Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annonçer que vous aurez trois nouveaux condisciples à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Veillez à accueillir chaleureusement mesdemoiselles Judroes, et monsieur Vursivtan, quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle ils vont être répartis.

Miss Ira Sita Judroes, veuillez mettre le choixpeau je vous prie.

Sacha prit le vieux châpeau que venait de lui remettre Mac Gonagall, et se l'enfonça littéralement sur la tête.

Elle entendit une voix qui murmura :

-Tiens, tiens ! Une voyageuse du temps ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus sondé l'âme d'un Jedusor ! Je crois qu'en l'honneur de ton ancêtre, je vais te mettre chez les Serpentards, Sacha !

-Non. Ma réponse est toujours la même, je ne veux pas y aller.

-Comme tu voudras ! Il est vrai que tu as plus le caractère d'un Gryffondor, mais tu pourrais faire de grandes choses à Serpentard comme...

-Comme mon 'illustre' ancêtre ? Non, merci. Je veux aller à Gryffondor.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras, dans ce cas... GRYFFONDOR !

Sacha se rendit à la table des rouges et or sous les applaudissements nourris de ceux-ci, et ceux de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, contents que la nouvelle ne soit pas à Serpentard.

-Némésis Ariane Judroes.

Ange ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage, elle savait parfaitement où elle allait finir, elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion d'en plaçer une.

Elle mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et écouta se qu'il avait à dire.

-Tiens ! Une autre voyageuse du temps ! Et la soeur jumelle de l'autre en plus ! Avec toi petit ange, aucun doute sur la question. Tu pourrais faire une très bonne Serdaigle, mais ta maison de prélidection est sans nul doute... SERPENTARD !

Ange ne laissait toujours aucune émotion paraître sur son visage, et semblait se ficher éperdument des applaudissements de sa table. Elle fut rapidement entourée, bien qu'elle ait choisi le siège le plus éloigné de ses nouveaux congénères.

-Orestre Thanatos Vursivtan.

Harry prit le choixpeau des mains de Mac Gonagall et se le mit. Il remarqua en premier qu'il tremblait, il avait peur. Il se concentra d'abord pour arrêter de trembler et vacilla quand il entendit une voix hurler :

-Mais tu vas m'écouter, oui ! Je disais donc qu'en raison de tes capacités, je vais te plaçer à Serpentard...

-Non ! Ou tu veux mais pas Serpentard, je t'en supplie !

-Très bien, Potter ! Je...

-Comment savez-vous que je suis un Potter ?

-Si tu avais écouté ce que je t'avais dit juste avant, tu le saurais ! Maintenant cesse de m'interrompre ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard ?

-Oui ! Tout, mais pas ça !

-Très bien, dans ce cas... GRYFFONDOR !

Harry soupira de soulagement, et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine tout en adressant un signe d'encouragement à Ange. Il discuta à peine quelques secondes avec Sacha qu'il fut littéralement... envahi. Les questions qu'on lui posait n'attendaient visiblement aucune réponse car avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, on lui en posait d'autres.

Soudain, une voix tonna :

-Ca suffit ! Laissez-les tranquilles !

Prudemment, les Gryffondors se dispereçèrent devant la terriiiiiiiiiible rousse qui avait prononcer ces paroles. Elle leur adressa un dernier regard furieux puis se tourna vers les deux cousins et leur fit un sourire charmant :

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et je suis la préfète-en-chef. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou une question, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci de cette charmante proposition Lily, je peux t'appeler Lily n'est-ce-pas , je suis Ira Sita Judroes, mais appelle-moi Ira. Et voici mon cousin (elle donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry, qui avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde, et qui lui jeta un regard furieux soit-dit en passant), Orestre Thanatos Vursivtan...

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Orestre, tout simplement, coupa Harry. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Lily.

Une voix les interrompit à ce moment-là, d'un ton dramatique :

-Lily ? Serais-tu en train de me tromper ?

-James ! Tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, répliqua Lily, d'une voix amusée.

-Tant mieux ! Mais tu as de nouveaux amis ? Laissez-moi me présenter, James Potter, Maraudeur de son état.

-Et moi c'est Sirius Black, fit un garçon qui venait d'arriver, chevalier servant de ces dames !

-Et moi Rémus Lupin, préfet chargé de tenir à l'oeil ces deux zouaves ! fit un autre garçon, aux cheveux couleur miel.

-Et moi Peter Pettigrew, enchanté.

Harry et Sacha saluèrent les trois premiers garçons d'un air amical, mais jetèrent un regard froid à Peter (le premier parce que pour lui c'était un traître, et la deuxième parce qu'elle estimait qu'il n'était qu'un mangemort toujours collé aux autres pour survivre. Un rat en bref).

Lily intercepta le regard qu'avaient lançé les deux nouveaux, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle adressa un sourire charmant auquel répondirent Sacha et Harry, puis elle demanda :

-C'est bizarre, pourquoi ta soeur est à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor, Ira ?

Sacha et Harry se lançèrent un regard entendu, puis Sacha expliqua calmement :

-Ma soeur est à Serpentard uniquement parce qu'elle est rusée. Elle a également une grande ambition qu'elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas le dire à tout le monde, elle a peur qu'on se moque d'elle. Moi, je suis à Gryffondor uniquement parce que je suis impulsive, j'agis toujours avant de refléchir. Je suis une vraie tête brûlée, mais c'est apparement un trait héréditaire. Pas vrai Orestre ?

Harry eut un demi-sourire, puis il continua :

-Ira et Némésis sont aussi différentes l'une de l'autre qu'elles sont soeurs jumelles. L'une est parfois pire que moi en matière de bêtises, pas vrai Ira , et l'autre réfléchira à la manière de ne pas se faire prendre si elle veut tenter quelque chose. L'une est studieuse, l'autre fuit devant n'importe quel livre. Je vous laisse deviner qui est cette dernière ? dit-il en jetant un regard appuyé à Sacha.

Celle-ci feinta la surprise :

-Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu ne te souvient pas de ce cours où on avait une interro, que tu as tout de suite rendu une feuille blanche au prof et qu'il t'avait demandé si tu avais _au moins _ouvert ton livre ?

-Ah si ! Il a failli faire une syncope quand je lui ai répondu que non, je n'avais pas ouvert son fichu manuel, mais qu'en plus, je lui ai demandé de fermer la bouche parce qu'il avait une haleine semblable aux camemberts français !

Les Maraudeurs et Lily eurent un petit rire, puis Sirius dit à Sacha avec une voix sérieuse :

-Quoi que tu dises sur ta soeur, tu devrais faire attention à elle. Elle risque de changer rapidement de camp avec tous les apprentis mangemorts qui sont dans sa maison !

A ce moment-là, il se passa deux évenements notables dans la grande salle. Deux fois un « PAF ! » fut entendu. L'un du côté de chez Serpentard, où Ange se relevait furieuse, après qu'un garçon avait posé sa main sur son genou et lui ait demandé de le rejoindre devant sa chambre, l'autre du côté de chez Gryffondor, où Sacha adressa ses paroles sur un ton froid, à un Sirius assis par-terre, que la force de la baffe avait renversé :

-Ose ne dire encore qu'une fois, ou même ne fusse qu'insinuer une telle chose sur mes amis ou ma famille, et je te jure que tu ne recevras pas que ma main en retour.

Elle partit aussi sec, exactement en même temps que sa soeur qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Elles montèrent ensemble par le grand escalier, et la Harry les perdit de vue.

-C'est malin, s'exclama-t-il avec fureur, maintenant il va falloir que je les retrouves !

Il adressa un regard glacial à Sirius, puis Harry sortit de la Grande Salle à son tour, en suivant les pas de ces cousines.

James se leva à son tour, et dit avec un air désolé à son meilleur ami :

-Faut dire que là Patmol, t'as tapé fort. Tu ne sais rien d'elles, ni de lui, et tu les accuses presque d'être des mangemorts. Peut-être qu'eux aussi, ils ont eu à subir des pertes.

Il partit aussitôt à la tour de Gryffondor, sans un regard pour son ami.

Lily se leva à son tour, et sans un mot elle sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle chercha les trois nouveaux, et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle les trouva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ils discutaient. Ira pleurait dans les bras du garçon, et sa soeur lui tapotait le dos, ayant visiblement les larmes aux yeux. Puis soudain Ira se leva d'un bond, et elle dit d'une voix furieuse :

-Il ne sait rien de moi d'ailleurs ! Ni rien d'Ange ! Rien du tout de nous trois ! Il se permet de juger et... et... Kalas Situm smiza ! Torédor fica eti ! Mal opresionn tchati ! Ett tamet...

Lily la regarda, avec de grands yeux. Cette fille parlait une autre langue ! Langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue d'ailleurs. Elle écouta encore un bout, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand sa soeur se leva à son tour, et lui fit signe de se taire, tout en continuant dans la même langue. Mais Ira devait être vraiment être très en colère, car elle continua à parler. Le ton monta rapidement, et les deux soeurs avaient l'air de vouloir en venir aux mains quand Orestre se leva à son tour et cria :

-STALEM !

Les deux filles se turent aussitôt. Ira fit mine de vouloir reprendre la parole, mais Orestre fit un geste et Ira ne laissa plus rien percevoir. Orestre parla d'une voix très calme, en contradiction avec ce qu'il avait hurlé tout à l'heure :

-Koman, Sirius statouii mea carsher. Fidjmoj caza izuti. Elionne érè stimmpa. Colos méè...

Il se tut, puis dit rapidement, à voix basse, quelque chose que Lily ne put entendre.

Quand il eut fini de chuchoter ce qu'il disait, les deux filles regardèrent dans sa direction et elle entendit Orestre l'inviter paisiblement à les rejoindre.

Lily sortit de l'ombre de l'escalier, et les rejoints le rouge aux joues.

-Qu'as-tu entendu et vu, Lily ? demanda doucement Orestre.

Lily le regarda sans avoir l'air de comprendre, puis reprit ses esprits :

-Eh bien (le rouge se fit plus insistant sur ses joues quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait écouté une conversation privée), j'ai vu Ira pleurer, puis elle s'est levée, elle a parlé en parfait anglais puis elle est soudainement passée à une autre langue. Ensuite elle (elle désigna Ange) elle s'est aussi levée et elles ont commençé à crier (Ange et Sacha rougirent légèrement), toujours dans cette même langue, et puis tu t'es levé toi aussi, et elles se sont tues et tu parlais aussi cette langue. Vous avez aussi parlé d'un ange, mais ils n'existent pas. Mais je vous jure que je ne voulais pas écouter, je voulais juste vous montrer où se trouve la salle commune de Gryffondor, je suis désolée.

Harry la fixa intensivement, puis il lui adressa un demi-sourire :

-Je suppose que tu te demandes quelle langue nous parlons ?

-Ben en fait... oui, quand même un peu.

-Tu dois savoir que les langues, beaucoup les parlent mais ne les comprennent pas. Par exemple dans les formules magiques, celle du Patronus par exemple, sais-tu quelle langue est-ce ? Et ce que ça veut dire ?

Lily hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Eh bien c'est du latin. « Spero » peut se traduire par « Espérer » et « Patronus » par « Patron », ou par « Qui se place sous la protection de ». Ainsi, « Spero Patronus » peut se traduire par « Se plaçer sous la protection de l'espoir », ainsi, tu invoques l'espoir quand tu prononçe cette formule. C'est pour cette même raison que le Patronus prend la forme de l'espoir de la personne qui le lançe.

Lily le regarda, admirative sur sa culture.

-Pour ce qui est de la langue que nous parlons, je te propose le défi suivant : à toi de te débrouiller pour trouver laquelle est-ce. Après tout, je pense que tu es la fille la plus intelligente de ta promotion, non ?

Lily devint cramoisie, et ne put répondre à la question. Ira vient à son secours en prenant la parole :

-Trève de bavardages ! Lily, je te présente ma soeur, Némésis, et crois-moi, elle ne sera jamais au service de Voldemort, pas plus qu'Orestre et moi.

Lily rougit à cette déclaration, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Et pourquoi je croirais qu'elle deviendrait au service de Voldemort d'abord ? Je ne suis pas comme cet imbécile de Sirius ! ». Ange, qui avait tout entendu, prit la parole de sa voix :

-Merci pour ce que tu dis, Lily ! Je crois qu'on pourra devenir amies. A moins que ce soit mal vu qu'une gryffondore et uns serpentarde discutent sans s'insulter ? rajouta-t-elle, la voix teintée d'ironie.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de discuter avec toi. Si un gryffondor ose remettre en cause mes relations, qu'elles quelles soient, il sait ce qu'il risque. Par contre, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec les serpentards. Une gryffondor, née de moldus en plus, est ce qu'ils appelent la « vermine de la société ». Je crains que tu ne te fasses pas que des amis pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude des ragots sur moi.

Lily allait partir quand elle se ravisa :

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton ambition ?

Ange rougit et détourna la tête, elle marmonna :

-J'aimerais bien devenir auror...

Lily éclata de rire, et Ange se tourna vers Harry, suppliante :

-Oreeeeeeeeeesssssstrrrreeeeeeeeeeee ! Elle se moque de moi !

Lily se reprit :

-Ce n'est pas de toi que je me moque, c'est plutôt de l'absurdité de la chose. J'imaginais plutôt quelque chose comme devenir la plus grande vendeuse de glaces au monde ! Au moins, je suis rassurée. Maintenant, tu veux que je te montre où se trouve ta salle commune.

Ange répondit par l'affirmative, et le petit groupe au nombre de quatre descendit vers les cachots. Lily s'arrêta devant un pas de mur vierge, puis glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Ange, et elle repartit vers les escaliers.

Sacha et Harry adressèrent un signe de courage à leur soeur et cousine, puis ils suivirent Lily.

**Dans la salle commune des serpentards...**

-Eh ! Judroes !

Ange ne se retourna absolument pas, et continua sa marche vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.

-Judroes !

Ne pas faire attention... Ne pas faire attention, c'est un imbécile, comme tout les...

Elle fut coupée court dans ses reflexions, quans une main agrippa son bras. Elle se retint de baffer celui ou celle qui avait fait ça, et elle se retourna lentement, avec un charmant sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Le garçon la détailla froidement, il avait des yeux gris et glacés comme le métal, des cheveux longs et d'un blond presque blanc, avec un air arrogant peint sur le visage.

-Je te préviens pour ici, je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais à Salem avec ta soeur et l'autre mec là, Vursivtant, mais ici il est hors de question que tu les fréquentes ici. Rien que le fait qu'ils soient chez ces (il cracha le mot) _gryffondors _devraient te suffire pour ne pas les fréquenter.

La température de la pièce sembla chuter d'un coup, d'au moins dix degrés.

Une lueur glacée remplit les yeux d'Ange, tout son être en entier inspirait la peur.

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix froide, qui ne donnait qu'une seule envie : courir la plus loin possible de cette chose, afin d'éviter sa colère. Tu n'es que vermine à mes yeux pauvre imbécile ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! Je fais ce que je veux, et que cela te plaise ou non. Ose, ne fusse qu'une fois, insulter mes fréquentations, et je te jure que tu n'en ressortira pas indemne !

Le blondinet eut la très, _très_, mauvaise idée de répliquer, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il possédait (c'est à dire, pas grand chose) :

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, sang-de-bourbe ! Je suis Lucius Malefoy ! Et je...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ange avait sortit sa baguette, et lançé un expelliarmus sur Lucius. Elle tremblait de rage :

-Comment as-tu osé m'appeler ? Sang-de-bourbe, dis-tu ? Mon sang est probablement plus ancien, plus vieux et plus pur que le tien, Malefoy ! Il remonte avant même l'existence des Fondateurs ! Alors ne viens pas ordonner quelque chose à quelqu'un qui est plus puissant et qui a le sang plus pur que le tien ! J'espère que tu as compris, sinon il pourrait t'arriver des choses très désagréables, Malefoy !

Ange monta les escaliers la menant à son dortoir, et la température de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter remonta d'au moins dix degrés d'un coup.


	9. Poudlard, théâtre de ma vengeance

**« Poudlard, théâtre de ma vengeance »**

**Chapitre un :**

Mélanie, Mélodie et Mélusine étaient triplées. Elles avaient chacune un caractère complétement différent l'une des autres, bien que leur point commun le plus flagrant étaient leur réputation de mangeuse d'hommes.

Elles étaient toutes les trois brunes, avaient les pomettes hautes et de belles formes. Elles avaient toutes les trois une taille assez commune, et un teint de pêche, sans aucune taches de rousseurs ou autres.

Une des seules différences physiques étaient leurs yeux. Mélanie avaint des yeux couleur vert amande, Mélodie d'un bleu très pur et Mélusine d'un délicat violet.

Mélanie se passionait pour les coutumes antiques, la cuisine, le ski et la natation, elle comptait faire des études sur le cerveau, ou bien devenir soit neurologue, soit psychiatre, soit psychologue.

Mélodie adorait les sorties entre amis, l'équitation, toutes les danses possibles et imaginables, la cuisine et le patinage artistique. Elle comptait faire du journalisme, ou des études de Droit.

Mélusine aimait toutes les bêtes, le badminton, et avait une passion assidue pour la photographie et les romans à l'eau de rose, elle comptait s'occuper des bêtes plus tard, que se soit en devenant vétérinaire ou une chef de restaurant.

Toutes les trois possédaient leurs bonheurs, leurs espoirs, leurs rêves, et étaient passionées par tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient.

Elles détestaient juste leur prénom, car tout le monde les appelaient 'Mel' et on ne savait jamais de laquelle on parlait.

Il fesait déjà nuit, un groupe de onze personnes sortit en titubant d'une boîte de nuit quelconque, et quatre membres du groupe avaient une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

Ils étaient tous les onze solidement grisés par l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu au cours de la soirée. Le gars qui semblait être le chef de la bande avait entouré un bras possessif autour de Mélodie. Mélanie se tenait tant bien que mal sur son petit ami, alors que lui-même tentait de ne pas tomber, et Mélusine avançait plusieurs mètres devant un garçon brun, tout en vérifiant de tant à autre qu'il la suivait bien.

-Eh Mike ! Tu devrais faire attention à ta meuf, elle te veut plus du tout et elle se tire. Pas vrai, Mélusine ?

-Moi ? reprit celle-ci avec un battement de cils, je vérifiais juste si je plaisais suffisament à mon mec pour que celui-ci vienne me chercher.

-Viens là, 'sine ! s'exclama Mike.

-Si tu me veux, viens me cherchez, répondit-elle avec un accent sensuel.

Elle se mit à courir, aussitôt suivie par son petit ami du moment, sous les rires du reste du groupe.

Ils les retrouvèrent au coin de rue suivant, occupés à s'embrasser langoureusement.

-Eh ! C'est pas un endroit pour faire vos cochonneries ! Prenez-vous une chambre, s'exclama Sean, le chef de la bande.

-Mais ils ont raison, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Mélodie.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et l'entraîna dans un baiser fougueux.

Ils furent interrompu par Mélanie qui leur tapotait l'épaule.

-Quoi ? rugit Sean, pas content du tout d'être interrompu dans son activité.

Elle leur désigna trois garçons qui venaient d'arriver.

Le premier avait de courts cheveux blonds platines, des yeux argentés et une peau pâle.

Le deuxième avaient de longs cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos, retenus en catogan, de couleur ébène méché de rouges. Il avait des yeux très sombres, presque noirs.

Le troisième avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, tombant avec grâce sur ses épaules. Il possédait une paire de magnifique yeux verts émeraudes.

Les trois irradiaient d'une beauté irréelle, froide, distante, glaciale.

Le blond prit la parole d'une voix très douce, mais froide :

-Nous voudrions vous emprunter ces trois jeunes filles, commanda-t-il en désignant les triplées.

Celles-ci frisonnèrent inconsciemment, et Sean répondit d'un ton plein de défi :

-Non.

L'homme, qui semblait à peine entrer dans l'âge adulte, irradia d'une aura froide, mordante, _polaire_. Une seule chose venait à l'esprit du groupe : il était dangereux, il représentait une menace.

Sean échangea rapidement un regard avec Mike, et Kévin, le mec de Mélanie.

-Euhhh... tout compte fait, elles resteront bien avec vous jusqu'à demain... n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Et avant de leur laisser le temps de répondre, ils détalèrent.

Les trois filles restèrent là, stupéfaites par tant de lâcheté !

Mélodie reprit la première ses esprits, et se tourna vers celui qui avait les cheveux noirs méchés de rouges :

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? demanda-t-elle un peu craintivement.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres des trois hommes.

-J'ai faim, répondit celui-ci en la regardant.

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, Mélodie se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et rouges.

Elle essaya de partir de son étreinte, paniquée, mais il la maintint fermement contre son torse.

Elle sentit alors une sorte d'hébétude l'envahir, et regarda lentement autour d'elle, bien que ça ne l'affolait pas.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

-Dans un parc.

L'homme lui désigna un banc où il l'entraîna, et l'assit sur ses genoux.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, puis elle releva la tête et se plongea dans son regard noir.

Elle fut séduite, comment ne pourrait-elle pas l'être devant ce charisme impressionant qu'il semblait posséder ?

Il approcha lentement sa bouche de son visage, elle crut que c'était pour l'embrasser et elle se rapprocha de lui, mais il alla près de son oreille.

-J'ai faim... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, et il lui entrepris de mordiller le lobe d'oreille, elle sentit le battement de son coeur s'accélerer brusquement, ce qui augmenta encore quand l'homme recommença à lui parler de sa voix rauque.

Si elle avait pu voir son regard à ce moment-là, elle aurait remarquer qu'il avait viré au rouge.

-Au début, ceux de mon espèce séduisent toujours leur victime, leurs battements de coeur s'accélère, ne rendant leur sang que plus délicieux encore, puis, ils s'en délèctent... jusqu'à ce que la condition de mortel de leur proie se vérifie...

Mélodie se sentait de plus en plus faible, elle était totalement envoutée par cette voix et cette aura qui se dégageait de cet homme si étrange.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, exposant ainsi sa gorge. L'homme poussa un grognement et se jeta sur sa gorge.

Elle poussa un cri quand elle sentit une sensation de piqûre. Puis elle se sentit tout à coup plus faible, elle gémit :

-Arrêtez... S'il vous plaît... Arrêtez...

Elle fut soudain repoussé sur le sol, elle tourna son regard vers l'homme et n'eut même pas la force de crier quand elle s'aperçut qu'un bout de bois lui traversait la gorge. Il se pencha en avant, son sang dégoulinant sur le visage faible de Mélodie puis il disparut soudainement.

Elle vit un des hommes, celui qui avait emmenée Mélusine, revenir précipitamment vers elle, il lui adressa à peine un regard, puis il disparut, de la même manière que l'homme qui l'avait entraînée, mais elle avait eu le temps de voir :

Sous ses cheveux ébènes et ses beaux yeux émeraudes, il avait deux canines proéminentes. Et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis tout devint noir.

oOoOo

Mélodie se réveilla, elle avait mal à la tête et voyait flou. De grandes taches sombres s'annoncelaient devant ses yeux. Elle frémit quand elle vit que les taches bougeaient.

-Boit ça, ordonna une voix bourrue.

Un bol rempli d'un liquide fumant se pressa contre ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit et n'essaya même pas d'arrêter le flot de liquide qui s'écoulait à travers son palais.

Sa vision s'éclairsit, elle observa l'endroit. Elle était dans une pièce petite et sombre, dont le mobilier était constitué d'une armoire bancale, d'une chaise, d'un lavabo et d'un lit (ou elle était couchée). Il y avait des gousses d'ail, des morceaux de bois (des pieux), des haches et des épées suspendus aux murs.

Un homme vêtu de haillons, une barbe de plusieurs jours cachant des traits anguleux, des cheveux grisonnants, la cinquantaine se tenait près du lit, observant le moindre de ses gestes.

-Tu as de la chance, grogna-t-il, tu t'es faite attaquée par un vampire. Heureusement qu'il n'ait pas réussi à te vider de ton sang !

-C'est vous qui... ?

-... t'es sauvée ? Ouais.

-Où... où sont Mélusine et Mélanie ?

-Qui ?

-Mes soeurs...

Il détourna le regard, puis parla, son ton s'était adoucit :

-Elles... elles ont eu moins de chance que toi. Elles n'ont plus une goutte de sang dans le corps. Je suis désolé.

Mélodie fut choquée, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle eut un hoquet, puis s'évanouit de nouveau.

oOoOo

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Mélodie comprit. Elles avaient été toutes les trois séduites par des vampires, mais seule Mélodie avait survécue.

Il y avait toute fois un prix à payer. Mélodie avait survécu, certes, mais elle avait bu inconsciemment du sang de vampire. Hors, pour devenir un vampire, il faut que le corps soit presque complétement vidé du sang, de manière à ce que si l'on ne veut pas devenir vampire, on meurt lentement, mais si l'on veut devenir vampire, il faut boire du sang de vampire en assez grande quantité. (na : c'est compréhensible ou pas ?)

Hors, Mélodie avait été vidée de beaucoup de sang, avait avalé un peu de sang vampire puis avait eu des perfusions avec du sang humain !

Ce qui fesait qu'elle n'était pas devenue une vampire, mais possédait leurs principaux atouts san pour autant posséder leurs défauts : ses cinq sens étaient plus puissants que ceux d'un humain normal, elle était plus rapide, plus forte, etc.

Une chose était sûre, maintenant qu'elle possédait ses capacités, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour les utiliser.

Une autre chose était certaine, elle détestait les vampires, et avait juré de ne connaître aucun repos tant que ses soeurs (et elle-même) ne seraient pas vengée. Elle avait donc promis la mort à ceux qui les avaient agressée.

Cela faisait un an.

Un an qu'elle était seule.

Un an qu'elle maudissait chaque jour où « ça » s'était produit.

Un an qu'elle ruminait sa vengeance.

Mais maintenant, tout allait changer.

Elle avait retrouvé les deux assassins qui avaient achevés ses soeurs.

Tout allait changer.

C'était Poudlard qui serait le théâtre de sa vengeance.

**Chapitre deux :**

1 an.

Cela faisait déjà un an, jour pour jour.

Un an qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, un an où il savait qu'il pourrait continuer à vivre une éternité, 'tel un parasite' diraient les jaloux.

Un parasite.

Une sangsue, oui !

Evidemment, son ancienne situation ne l'aidait pas. Son ancienne vie semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter, elle ne lui créeait que des prolèmes.

Etre un vampire était une chose, le cacher à des milliers de personnes qui comptes sur vous en était une autre.

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

Ce soir, il partait à la chasse.

oOoOo

Non mais quelle idiote cette fille !

Elle s'était renseignée sur tous les élèves de Poudlard, et son choix s'était porté sur une petite imbécile qui semblait la meilleure.

Elle lui avait volé ses souvenirs et s'était appropriée ses capacités dans toutes les matières. Et dire que cette fille était sensée être la première de sa promotion ! Elle s'était pourtant laissée facilement bernée ! Pire, cette pimbêche gardait plusieurs fioles de potions interdites à Poudlard : philtres d'amours divers, _Felix Felicitis_, et surtout : Polynectar.

Maintenant, le corps de cette petite imbécile d'Hermione Granger reposait sagement dans les égouts, probablement à demi-dévoré par les rats et autres bestioles.

Elle possédait une nouvelle identitée, un nouveau look, un nouveau corps.

Sa vengeance pouvait enfin commencer !


	10. Filia Remi Lupini

**Filia Remi Lupini**

**Prologue :**

Mi-juillet :

-Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça !

-Je vais me gêner ! Puisqu'elle a donc décidé, alors que je l'avais mise en garde, de te fréquenter Lupin, je la chasse de ma maison. Et comme tu es un loup-garou, tu ne peux pas l'accueillir sous ton toit. Elle devra se débrouiller seule, ou alors être placée dans une famille d'accueil. Cette enfant n'a rien de bon en elle, sa soeur vaut bien mieux !

-Gina... Je t'en prie... Ne la répudie pas...

-Rêve ! J'ai eu la sottise de m'enticher de toi, si je n'avais pas d'instinct maternel aussi developpé, je l'aurais tuée à la naissance ! Heureusement que Mina est là pour sauver l'honneur de ma famille !

-Gina...

-Je t'interdis de me parler aussi familièrement ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été proche pendant un moment de notre vie que tu as le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom !

-Très bien. Je m'occuperais indirectement d'elle, et ça, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, Nefas !

-Fais comme tu veux, Lupin. J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Puisses-tu ne jamais réapparaître en ma présence, Nefas.

-Qu'il en soit de même avec toi.

OoO

-Non... Je vous en supplie... Non...

Sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Tu vas voir ce que je fais, moi, à des abominations dans ton genre !

L'homme (mais pouvait-on vraiment le qualifier de tel ?) leva la ceinture et l'abattit sur le corps recroquevillé devant lui. Un fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Encore un coup. Et un autre. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le sang commence à couler. Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche de l'enfant, trop faible pour crier.

Après s'être défoulé, l'homme saisit l'enfant par les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements et le jeta dans un placard sous l'escalier.

OoO

En position foetale sur son lit de fortune, l'enfant ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait mal. Trop mal. Suffisament mal pour avoir pris sa décision.

Il ne les entendait plus depuis un moment. Des bruits dans l'escalier et puis plus rien, le calme plat. Depuis combien de temps ? Une minute, une heure ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se releva, -il était plutôt petit et pouvait tenir debout dans son placard- et se mit devant la porte. Il ferma les yeux et pria. Pria pour que la porte s'ouvre, pria pour réussir à sortir de cet enfer.

Un déclic se fit entendre : il avait réussi. Ça arrivait parfois, quand il voulait très fort une chose, elle se réalisait. C'était sûrement Dieu qui écoutait ce qu'il disait et qui l'exausait. Il était drôlement gentil, Dieu.

Il sortit de son placard en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, fila jusqu'à la cuisine et empaqueta quelques victuailles dans un des torchons de la tante Pétunia, mit ses chaussures, vola le manteau de Dudley (quatre fois trop grand pour lui) et mit les voiles.

Il erra pendant quelques heures, puis s'endormit dans les buissons d'un parc qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**Chapitre I :**

Et voilà, j'aurai finalement tout perdu. Gina, Lily, James, Peter... même ce traître de Sirius, et bientôt ma toute petite, ma tendre Tina.

Tina, cette étrange petite fille aux yeux de reptile. Tina Nefas, mon petit louveteau qui ressemble tellement à sa grand-mère... Tina-la-rejetée à cause de sa différence...

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et je me promenai comme d'habitude dans le parc moldu près de chez moi, quand j'entendis une lente respiration, comme quelqu'un qui dormait.

Je cherchai la provenance du bruit, et je le découvris : un enfant, qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille, habillé de loques. Je restai un moment interdit, puis je le pris dans mes bras, et l'emmenai chez moi.

OoO

-Réveille-toi ! Deboooouuut !! Le soleil est haut dans le ciel !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et recula instinctivement, appeuré par la manifestation de bruit soudaine.

En face de lui se tenait une petite fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouge tomate, et des yeux jaunes avec une pupille noire fendue, comme les yeux de reptile.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Tina, et toi ?

Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre, trop ahuri par l'étrange apparition qui se tenait devant lui.

-Harry...

-Je suis très contente de te rencontrer ! Parce que moi, je m'ennuie un peu toute seule avec mon papa, et pis je vais bientôt devoir quitter la maison et je suis triste, et pis je vais aller vivre avec des gens que je connais pas, et pis j'espère que tu seras là car je t'aime bien, et pis papa il est triste que je parte, et pis moi je veux pas partir mais papa 'y dit que je suis obligée, et pis...

-Heu... ton nom, c'est Tina ?

-Ouaip ! répondit la petite fille, visiblement fière d'elle.

-Et je fais quoi ici ?

-Ben papa, il est allé se promener ce matin, et pis il t'a trouvé, et pis il t'a ramené, et pis tu es là !

-Qui s'est ton papa ?

-Remus Lupin ! Et toi, c'est qui ton papa ?

-Il est mort...

-Oh ! Pardon, je suis désolée... et ta maman ?

-Elle aussi, elle est morte.

-Tu n'as pas de chance, toi ! Moi, ma maman, elle aime beaucoup ma soeur, et elle nous déteste, moi et papa. Elle dit souvent que papa et moi nous sommes des abominations, et qu'on aurait pas dû vivre.

-Ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin disent la même chose de moi.

-Ça fait mal, hein ? Ça fait mal là.

Elle pointa son coeur, puis sourit.

-Papa il a dit que je devais lui dire quand tu étais réveillé, alors je vais lui dire !

Elle courut dans une autre pièce en hurlant : « PAPAAAAAAAAA !! PAPAAAAAAAAA !! IL EST RÉVEILLÉ ET IL S'APPELLE HARRYYYYYYYY !!! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Tina réapparut dans la pièce accompagnée d'un homme assez jeune au regard fatigué, mais en alerte. Il s'approcha de lui puis lui tendit la main :

-Bonjour ! Je suis Remus Lupin, et toi ?

Il eut un silence. Harry fixait le loup-garou avec méfiance. Tous les adultes qu'il avait connu jusque là avaient été méchants avec lui et pourtant, celui-ci paraissait différent. Il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et répondit sans lui serrer la main :

-Je m'appelle Harry, monsieur. Harry Potter.

L'homme sursauta, puis lui dit d'une voix gênée :

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que... enfin, j'ai dû confondre... mais appelle-moi donc Remus, mon garçon !

-Lunard... souffla Harry.

-Que... Quoi ?!

Remus s'était à moitié étranglé, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait avoir mal entendu !

-Excusez-moi, dit précipitamment le garçon, je n'ai pas fait exprés ! C'est sorti tout seul ! Parfois je dis des mots étranges, comme « chocolat grenouille », « accro menthe, hu da ! » ou « Queue de ver »...

Il se recroquevilla, en attente d'un coup à la suite de ces révélations. Mais rien ne vint. Il écarta prudement les bras et regarda Remus, qui arborait un air parfaitement neutre.

-Ça vous dit des oeufs et du bacon pour le p'tit-déj ? demanda-t-il.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! hurla Tina.

-Pas la peine d'hurler, soupira Remus. Et toi Harry ? Tu as faim ?

L'enfant hocha timidement, puis il suivit Tina qui l'entraînait à la cuisine, précédant ainsi Remus.

OoO

Harry Potter... Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, il n'avait même pas remarqué la cicatrice, et l'enfant ne portait pas de lunettes. Curieusement, il lui rappelait Lily de par les yeux et un mélange de James et de Sirius pour le reste. Étrange...

OoO

-Harry ? Si je te montre mon secret, tu réponds à une question ?

L'enfant regarda avec méfiance Tina. Depuis trois semaines qu'il vivait avec elle et Remus, il savait se méfier quand elle lui proposait quelque chose (il n'oublierait jamais le coup des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu !) pourtant, elle avait l'air mortellement sérieuse.

-... D'accord.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Il aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus. Il l'observa, les yeux fermés, le front plissé, son corps commença tout doucement à changer. Ses cheveux s'éclaircirent jusqu'au blond clair, son nez devint en trompette, elle prit des centimètres et des tâches de rousseurs apparurent.

-Woaw... lâcha-t-il, admiratif. Tu sais faire d'autre truc ?

Elle aquiesça, et ses cheveux devinrent vert olive, sa peau jaunâtre et ses yeux bruns.

-Tu... tu sais te changer en tout ce que tu veux ?

-Oui.

-C'est dément !

-... tu réponds à ma question ?

-D'abord moi, une seule : c'était quoi ce que tu as fait ?

-Je suis métamorphomage. Je peux changer mon corps comme je le veux. C'est un don que j'ai reçu à la naissance. Je peux posé ma question ?

-Va-y...

-Quand on a été au zoo, tu as sifflé dans le vivarium. Est-ce que tu parlais avec eux ?

-Qui « eux » ?

-Les serpents.

-...

-Tu as promis de répondre !!

-Oui... je sais les comprendre et... leur parler.

-Trop cool ! Toi aussi tu as un don !

-Parler avec des animaux c'est... ce n'est pas _normal_, je préfère mille fois ton don.

-Parce que savoir changer son corps, c'est normal ?! Moi, j'aimerais bien savoir parler aux serpents...

-On peux essayer de se donner nos dons.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, on peut essayer de se donner nos dons. Regarde.

Il mit la main à sa gorge, puis la déplaça vers son coeur, et la tendit vers son coeur à elle :

-_Je te donne ce qui est mien..._

Elle mit la main sur sa tête, puis sur son coeur et enfin la tendit vers lui et répeta :

-_Je te donne ce qui est mien..._

Ensemble, ils dirent :

-_Que ce qui soit mien soit tien. Que ce qui soit tien soit mien._

Deux fils dorés partirent de l'emplaçement de leur coeur jusqu'à celui de l'autre, et ils s'évanouirent, oubliant ce qu'ils avaient dit et ce qui s'était passé.

**Chapitre II :**

Mi-août, une discussion revenant souvent :

-JE VEUX UN AUTRE ENFANT !!!

L'hurlement fut suivi par un bruit de verre cassé.

-Narcissa-chérie, c'était un vase que j'avais reçu de ma tante préférée...

-M'EN FOUS !!! IL ÉTAIT MOCHE EN PLUS !!!

-Calme-toi chérie, s'il te plait.

-QUE JE ME CALME ??? FAIS-MOI D'ABORD UN AUTRE ENFANT !!!

Lucius sirota tranquillement son verre de scotch puis dit d'une voix neutre :

-Tu sais très bien qu'il serait dangereux pour toi d'accoucher de nouveau.

-ET LA CÉSARIENNE, ESPÈCE DE RAMOLLI DU TRIBOULO !!! TU Y AS PENSÉ À LA CÉSARIENNE ???

-Oui, et c'est tout aussi dangereux pour toi et l'enfant. Il est temps que tu t'y fasses, Cissa. Tu ne pourras plus porter plus aucun enfant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et eut un regard étrange, puis marmonna :

-Plus d'enfant, hein ? Il existe UNE solution.

-Laquelle ? demanda Lucis, soudain inquiet que sa femme ait trouvé une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

-Mon très cher mari, nous allons ADOPTER !!!

(la suite est trop longue a écrire, sachez juste que dans ce genre de couple, ce que femme veut, femme a XD)

OoO

-Papa... tu vas pas... partir ?

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je reste, on aura de gros ennuis.

-Mais... qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Harry et moi ?

-J'ai trouvé une solution, ne t'inquiète pas mon louveteau.

OoO

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir, Lupin ?

-Je suis désolée de passer à l'inproviste, mais j'ai absolument besoin que tu me rendes un service : je dois partir très vite, et je ne peux pas emmener deux gosses avec moi. J'emmerai que tu te charges de leur trouver une famille d'accueil.

-Et on pourra considérer comme effacée la dette que j'ai envers toi ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, je le ferai alors.

-Au fait, ils sont tous les deux amnésiques : ils ne se souviendront ni de moi, ni de leur précédente vie.

-Ils ont quel âge ? Quel est leur nom ?

-Ils ont tous les deux cinq ans, comme Drago. Quand à leur nom, tu peux leur en choisir un. Ils ne s'en souviendront pas non plus.

OoO

-Lucius, c'est un signe donné par Merlin et Morgane eux-même !

-Narcissa... on ne sait même pas le lien qu'ils ont avec Lupin...

-Mais ils ne se souviendront de rien à leur réveil ! Je t'en supplie Lucius, j'ai toujours voulu avoir d'autres enfants et Drago se sent seul...

Lucius grogna. Sa femme avait encore gagné.

OoO

_Chers mr. et mme Malefoy,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre demande d'adoption concernant les deux enfants amnésiques abandonnés à eux-mêmes dans la rue a été acceptée._

_L'enregistrement de deux enfants du nom de Leo Thanatos Malefoy et Lyra Némésis Malefoy, dont la date d'anniversaire a été fixée au 17 août 1980 a bien été prise en compte._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée,_

_Antonio Badger et Mickaëlla Corvin, service d'adoption de sorciers._

OoO

-Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

L'enfant, à peine réveillé, semblait effrayé par la grande femme blonde qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Je... Je ne vous connais pas ! Qui... êtes-vous ?

La femme sourit, puis lui caressa la joue.

-Je suis ta maman, Leo.

-Leo ? C'est... mon nom ?

-Oui. Je suis ta maman, Narcissa, ton papa s'appelle Lucius, ton frère Drago et ta soeur, Lyra.

-Je... Vous êtes ma... famille ?

-Oui, mon ange. Tu es tombé, et Lyra aussi, et les médicomages ont dit que vous aviez tout oublié.

-Ah...

OoO

-Papaaaaaaaaaaa !!

Lucius regarda Drago courir vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, qui se réfugia dans ses robes.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ?

-C'est... Lyr-ra et Leoooooooooo !!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, encore ?

-J'sais paaaaaaaaaaass !! Ils ont disparu dans le petit saloooonn !!

Soudain inquiet, Lucius se précipita dans le petit salon. Dès qu'il entra, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux adultes présents. Il resta interdit devant une réplique de lui-même et une de sa femme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ?

Les deux adultes hoquetèrent, puis le deuxième Lucius prit l'apparence du fils Zabini, et la fausse Narcissa de la fille Parkinson.

De concert, le petit Blaise et la petite Pansy pointèrent Drago (toujours caché dans les robes de son père) et s'exclamèrent :

-C'est de sa faute ! Il a mit de la Poudre à Hic-Hoc dans nos verres !!

La mâchoire de Lucius se décrocha.

-Leo ? Lyra ?!

-Ouais !!! Hic !

Et Blaise Zabini se changea en Abraxas Malefoy (le père de Lucius) et Pansy Parkinson en Millicent Bulstrode.

-À cause de lui, on arrive plus à contrôler les changements !!

-Chan... changements ?

-Oui ! D'habitude on sait comment faire pour rester soi-même, mais là pas !!

-Parce que ça vous arrive souvent ? Enfin, je veux dire... vous pouvez changer d'apparence comme vous voulez ?

-Ouais ! Mais à cause de lui, on... hic !

Et ils recommencèrent à se transformer, Millicent Bulstrode se changea en une magnifique brune à couper le ouffle qui n'était autre que Charisma Zabini, la mère de Blaise Zabini (sorcière célèbre pour sa beauté, à ce stade de l'histoire elle n'a eu que cinq maris qui lui laissèrent tous des montagnes d'or, le cinquième (le père de Blaise) étant mort il y a deux ans à Noël, étouffé par un os de dinde qui serait mal passé. Elle fréquente actuellement Helmut Schäuble, un milliardaire allemand de 69 ans, et le mariage est prévu pour dans moins d'un an) et Abraxas Malefoy devint Severus Rogue, le parrain de Drago.

-Vous êtes tous les deux des métémorphomages.

-Des quoi ?

-Mé-ta-mor-pho-mages. Des sorciers qui peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme à leur envie.

-Papaaaaaa !!! Et pourquoi moi je suis pas méto.. mépho...

-Métamorphomage. Parce que tu n'es pas ton frère ou ta soeur, que tu es toi et que la nature en a décidé ainsi ! Bon, il faudra attendre que la Poudre à Hic-Hoc cesse. Je vais voir Narcissa.

Et il sortit du petit salon, partagé entre l'envie de rire en ayant vu Severus Rogue et Charisma Zabini avec une moue boudeuse et râlant contre un enfant blond de cinq ans, et entre l'inquiétude, surtout sachant que les métamorphomages n'étaient pas très bien vu par les grandes familles de sorciers et que la nièce de Narcissa, une pure gryffondor, en était une.

Narcissa réagit très bien selon son point de vue, sachant que lui-même avait de peu manqué l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle pâlit brusquement (mais il faillit ne pas le remarquer, les Malefoy étaient tellement pâles... ), ses doigts serrèrent tellement les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise qu'il eut peur qu'ils ne cassent (les doigts ou les accoudoirs). Elle prit subitement une grande inspiration, puis dit d'un ton tranquille, contrastant totalement avec sa réaction première :

-Ce sont mes enfants, Lucius. Et je les aime, tels qu'ils sont.

Il aquiesça, il était entièrement de son avis.


End file.
